Life's Tough Get a Helmet
by Miyukyshan
Summary: Rin has been abused for as long as she can remember. She was used to her miserable life until a certain dog demon came into the picture. Can Sesshomaru rescue Rin from her alcoholic father? And who is this other man trying to kill Rin? SessXRin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough; Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hello again, everyone. I retired this story a long time ago, but recently came back to the world of FanFiction. I decided I would put this story back up after some serious editing. I was so young when I wrote it... Hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the first time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

The alarm clock screamed and brought Rin out of her uncomfortable sleep. She reached out and slammed her hand down hard on the offending object. Rin groaned and slid lazily from her bed before limping over to her dresser mirror to survey last night's damage.

She glanced at her reflection and winced. An ugly purple and black bruise surrounded her left eye and a small gash above her eyebrow had crusted over with dry blood. Groaning, she pulled off her shirt and examined a large bruise that wrapped around her hip.

"Maybe that beating was a little worse than I thought," Rin whispered as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror. She sighed and made her way to the closet to figure out what she would wear to hide her injuries. A few minutes later, she emerged in a long-sleeved shirt, tight black jeans and black boots. Rin then tried to cover up the bruises on her face with makeup.

Rin stared hard at her reflection. The bruise around her eye had been successfully covered, but it was still swollen and the gash was very noticeable. She shrugged and limped out of the bathroom. After pulling her long brown hair into a tight ponytail, Rin hobbled down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen where the live-in maid tossed her an apple.

"Thanks, Oba!" Rin called as she headed for the front door. "Hey B, do you have my backpack?"

A man in a crisp black suit appeared out of the hallway carrying a black bag covered in chains and pins. "Your school bag, Miss Rin," he said.

Rin smiled fondly and rolled her eyes before hoisting the bag over her shoulder. "Thanks B, and for the thousandth time, just call me Rin! You've known me since I was what, six?"

"Actually, since you were four, Miss Rin," B responded with a small grin.

Rin rolled her eyes again. The doorbell rang right as Rin was about to open the heavy oak doors, and she smiled when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Sango!" Rin grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Sango smiled and patted her young friend on the back."Hey Rin, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

Rin plastered a fake grin on her face and said, "Great, really great." She knew by the look Sango gave her that she hadn't been convincing. "So, are you ready to face the perv who somehow managed to fall deeply in love with you?" Rin teased.

Sango clenched her jaw and stuck her tongue out at Rin before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the house.

Rin cried out and yanked her arm back. Sango stopped immediately and turned to face the young woman cradling her wounded arm.

"Oh Rin, he did. How bad is it?" Sango asked.

Rin frowned when she saw the pity in Sango's eyes. "Oh shut up! You know the nightly routine. And it wasn't as bad as it usually is, just a few bruises and a little limp," Rin said, earning a glare from her friend. Ignoring Sango, Rin moved to walk past her but nearly fell as soon as she put pressure on her leg. She heard Sango snort and scowled.

"Okay, okay, so it's a lot of bruises and a big limp," Rin mumbled under her breath before walking out of the manicured lawn with her friend in tow.

A few minutes into their walk, Rin realized that someone was missing. "Sango, where's Kags?" she asked.

Sango glared at Rin and frowned. "Rin, only you can take a completely normal name like Kagome and make it something weird like… Kags. And she's out sick today. Some popular jerk-off put something in her food."

"Are you kidding? What did they do?"

"Poured some of their smelly cologne in her drink. Wanted to see what would happen. Stupid jerks."

Rin heard a twig snap and glanced over at Sango. She smiled when she saw that her friend had no idea she was about to be ambushed. Without any warning, Miroku slammed into Sango and the two went hurdling down onto the hard cement sidewalk. Sango stood up and kicked her attacker in the gut.

"Miroku, you big creep!" Sango yelled.

Miroku crumpled into the fetal position at her feet.

"Ouch, Sango! Why'd you have to kick me so hard?" Miroku growled from his spot on the ground.

"Why did _you_ attack me?" she hollered back.

Rin sighed and limped over to Miroku and struggled to help him up.

"Another rough night with your dad, Rinny?"

Rin dropped her eyes to the ground and kicked at a pebble she found. "Yeah, I guess. But it wasn't as bad this time."

Miroku glared hard at Rin and Sango watched in amazement as Rin shriveled away from his eyes.

"How do you do that? She doesn't even flinch when I give her that look!" Sango whined.

Miroku shrugged before hoisting Rin over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rin yelled. "Put me down right now!"

Miroku ignored the weak punches to his back and tightened his grip around her legs. "Well, with you injured_ again _we're going to be slowed down. I can't afford another tardy," Miroku chided.

Rin grumbled and let him carry her the rest of the way to their school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough; Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After five minutes on Miroku's shoulder, Rin's bruised hip began to throb unbearably. She squirmed to try and adjust her weight but that only seemed to make it worse. Sango glanced at Rin and noticed the discomfort on her face.

"Miroku… stop. I think you're hurting her," Sango said.

Miroku stopped and turned to Sango before gently putting Rin back on the ground. Rin crouched down and leaned over her knees, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Rin, are you all right? Where does it hurt?" Sango asked softly.

Rin sniffled and lifted her shirt high enough so they could see the bruise. Sango whimpered and Miroku sucked in a sharp breath. The bruise was large and an ugly shade of black and purple that stood out against her pale skin.

"Rin, why didn't you say something? I would have carried you differently if you had told me," Miroku said, his voice laced with guilt.

Rin held her breath and stood up unsteadily on her good leg. "I'm fine. You guys go on ahead. There's no way you'll make it to school on time. I already have an excuse cooked up," Rin said.

Miroku and Sango were about to voice their protest when Rin gave them a heated glare. When they saw the look in her eyes, they both sighed in defeat.

"You take care of yourself, alright? We'll see you in class. And no dilly-dallying!" Miroku ordered.

They waved goodbye and disappeared down the street.

Rin groaned when she finally made it to the steps leading up to her school. _Forty-five stairs. I have to walk up forty-five stairs_. She thought before making her way up.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_Ten minutes. Ten mintues to walk up forty-five stairs. Unbelievable!_ Rin finally made her way to the office and nearly screamed when she saw the school nurse talking to the woman at the front desk.

The look on the nurse's face said it all and Rin dragged herself to her office. The plump nurse appeared moments later and nearly fainted when she saw Rin's face close up.

"What happened to you?" she nearly shrieked.

"I fell down the stairs last night. My dad was away at a business meeting and I didn't want to trouble anyone so I just did what I could and went to sleep. I'm fine, I promise," Rin lied smoothly.

The nurse cooed over her wounds and even wrapped her leg up before giving her a note to excuse her tardiness. Rin let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding once she stepped out of the office. She limped to her locker and grabbed the book for her next class: AP History.

_I hate AP History. It's so boring. And having the meanest teacher in the entire school doesn't help._ Rin stopped in front of the door and inhaled before pushing it open. When she stepped in the classroom, everything froze. Everyone stopped and stared at her, even the teacher.

"Why, how thoughtful of you to grace us with your presence, Rin. What's your excuse this time?" the teacher spat.

Rin grumbled under her breath and made her way slowly to the front of the class. After shoving the note in his face, Rin began hobbling back to her desk.

"This does not excuse your tardy, Rin," the teacher yelled at her back.

Rin stopped and turned slowly toward the teacher while giving one of the most threatening looks she could muster. "I have a _perfectly_ good excuse for being tardy. And if you don't stop giving me such a hard time, I'll report you for harassment. You know who my father is, don't you?" Rin growled.

The teacher stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Rin ignored him and finally made it to her desk. After the frazzled man composed himself, class picked up where it had left off.

Ten minutes later, a white piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked over at Sango, who was smiling eagerly at her. Rin chuckled under her breath and opened the note.

_Hey Rin,_

_Are you ok now? I can't believe you just told him off! That was so awesome. No one has ever had the guts to say anything to the old man before. I think you inspired us all! Anyways, I wish the popular kids would stop making out in the halls. Me and Miroku were almost late because they decided to swap spit right in front of our lockers! Why don't you come over to my house today? We'll call Kagome at lunch and see how she's doing and if she can come, too. Sound good?_

_Xoxo_

_Sango_

A little bit below that, Miroku had written something as well.

**Rinny,**

**How are you? I have pretty much the same thing to say as Sango. Can you believe how hard she kicked me this morning? Her abuse has been getting worse! I'm going over to her place, too, which means you have to come. No excuses! Later**

**Miro**

Rin laughed and grabbed her pencil. She quickly reread everything before responding.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks! It's all in a day's work. He was pretty scared, wasn't he? OK, about the making out thing. They seem to be getting worse. It's like they're trying to make us puke. And I can't come over today. I'm helping Oba make brownies for the baking contest this weekend. Sorry! But we have to give Kags a call. And I'm fine. Don't worry about me, kay? I better get going. It looks like I'm taking notes and I think he's getting suspicious. See ya!**_

_**Rinny**_

Rin quickly refolded the note and tossed it back to Sango. After reading it, Sango threw her pencil at Rin.

"Ow!" Rin half-whispered when the pencil collided with her temple. She turned and glared hard at Sango, only to have a dirty sock tossed in her face. Rin grabbed it and chucked it back at Miroku who was giving her an equally evil stare. Rin stuck her tongue out at both of them and turned to face the front of the class.

"All right students, as I told you at the beginning of class, there is going to be a big project. It will account for twenty percent of your final grade and no, you may not pick partners. I've already chosen them for you. Will someone please pass out the rubric while I announce the partners? Ah, thank you Taichi. Now as I was saying; let's see here… Miroku and Sango, you two will be partners."

Rin heard her friends let out a breath of relief while she groaned.

"Sesshomaru, you will be paired with _Rin_."

Rin blocked out her teacher's voice when she heard Sesshomaru's name. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned to find her partner already staring at her with cold, honey-coloured eyes. Sesshomaru, the hottest and most popular guy in school, paired up with Rin.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Rin groaned and let her head fall to her desk. She could hear her friends giggling beside her, but she was too depressed to even try and glare at them.

The bell finally rang and everyone shuffled out of class, leaving Rin behind to struggle out of her desk. She eventually made it to her locker and was happy to throw her AP History book in in exchange for her portfolio. Her favorite class was next: art.

Rin slammed her locker door shut and began nudging her way through the hall. She was close to her classroom. The smell of charcoal and paint burned in her nose and she couldn't help but smile.

"About the project. When are you able to start?"

Rin was jolted out of her happiness by Sesshomaru's deep voice. She glared up at his handsome face angrily. "I don't care, but I'm busy tonight," she said before trying to limp around him. To her surprise, he stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "What are you doing?" she asked, losing patience with the tall demon.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the little spitfire fuming in front of him. His eyes traveled over her face and stopped at the gash above her eyebrow. Rin saw mild concern flash in his eyes before they returned to the emotionless void they usually were. Rin cleared her throat before trying to move around him, but he stepped in front of her again.

"Fine! Tomorrow I'll come over to your place and start the stupid project. Just get out of my way!" Rin yelled. She was finally allowed to pass but had been so angry she hadn't seen the guy standing directly behind Sesshomaru.

Her face collided with the rock hard body of Kouga, whose body had been made rock hard from years of football practice. Rin staggered back and brought her hand to her face, horrified to see it was covered with blood. Her wound reopened.

The pain surprised her and she wavered on her feet. The faces surrounding her blurred and darkness crept into the edge of her vision. She saw the look on Kouga's face and chuckled. It was priceless. Rin smiled bitterly as she felt her legs buckle beneath her. Then she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough; Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_September 24_

_Dear Journal, _

_Today was possibly one of the worst days of my life. I got knocked in the head and passed out… How pathetic. Kouga was suspended for a week. I had to go to the hospital and the nurses saw my cuts and bruises. It was hard coming up with a story to cover all of it, but I managed._

_No one knows about my little secret, and Dad said he'd lay off… a little. Sango and Miroku were furious; they even called Kags. She had to drive all the way to the hospital while trying not to puke on the way._

_Unfortunately, all the undigested cologne finally decided to come up. But at least we know she'll be in school tomorrow. And that she'll never drink anything that smells funky._

_I have to work with Sesshomaru on the history project. He annoyed me about it all the way to art class. At least it gets me away from my dad._

_Well, got to go to sleep so I can wake up for school tomorrow. It's against doctor's orders but it's the only place I feel safe and I can't give that up. Until tomorrow._

_Rin_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Another morning, another day of the routine: get up, get dressed, cover injuries, eat. Rin grabbed a banana and headed towards the foyer. She shouted her goodbyes and disappeared into the garden. Today she had to walk to school alone. Kagome was really weak from throwing up so much and Sango refused to leave her side, and Miroku was never too far from Sango.

She smiled when she reached the stairs. Today was a new day. Her limp was barely noticeable, the bruises were fading and the cut above her eye was healing up nicely. She was thankful that over the years her body had accustomed to her father's ways and healed more quickly than the average human.

Rin proudly took a seat in her empty classroom. She had never been early before, and five minutes into it she realized why.

_I'm so bored._ She thought with a heavy sigh. The bell in the hallway let out a shrill ring and Rin lifted her head from her desk. She never thought she'd be happy class was starting, especially history. Students shuffled into the room and took their seats. Rin felt almost giddy when a substitute shuffled into the classroom.

The short woman adjusted her glasses and wrote her name illegibly on the board. She walked to the teacher's desk and read the paper left for her instructing what the students were supposed to do for the day. Her thick reading glasses slipped down her nose and she pushed them back up before looking around the room.

"Your teacher says you're all to work with your partners on the project he assigned," she said. After taking role she ordered everyone to move and sit with their partners.

Rin stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru and was surprised when she saw him moving toward her. He sat down gracefully in the chair Kagome usually occupied and edged it closer to her desk.

Sesshomaru noticed the strange look on her face and sighed. "I didn't want you to put any unnecessary strain on your leg."

Rin closed her mouth and looked around awkwardly. Everyone else was talking and writing things down. She looked back at Sesshomaru and shuddered at the silence between them. She decided to try and get along with the dog demon. She didn't want to get a bad grade just because she had to work with him. "So, umm… What do you want to do the project on?" she asked.

Without looking at her, Sesshomaru said, "I was thinking Ancient Greece. Is that all right with you?"

Rin couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. She had always had an unexplainable fascination with Greece. She nodded and heard Sesshomaru grunt in approval before handing her a sheet of paper.

"I know you're in art. You can come up with the design for the model. I will do the written work and then we can get together to construct it." His tone offered no room for objection and Rin started sketching.

By the end of class, Sesshomaru had some of the paper done and Rin had a completed sketch of their design. She nervously held up her work for Sesshomaru to see.

"You are very skilled. That will do greatly," Sesshomaru said.

Rin grinned and looked away. Did she find herself happy that she had pleased Sesshomaru? She shook her head and looked away from the handsome demon. Her face started feeling hot and she wondered if she was starting to come down with something.

"I'll meet you at the front door when school is over. I will drive us to my house and we can work on the project there," he said as he packed up his belongings.

"I _guess_ that's fine." She smiled when he quirked an eyebrow. "But I need to get some things from art class for the model, so if you could wait a few minutes that'd be great."

Sesshomaru nodded before leaving the classroom.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting day. Sesshomaru isn't as bad as he seems._ She thought as she made her way to art class.

Lunch rolled around and Rin was relieved Miroku had finally decided to show up.

"So, how is everything?" Rin asked while poking the questionable food on her plate. She pushed the pile of mush around before opting for an apple instead.

"Kagome is ok, but Sango yelled at me and told me to leave," he said with a pout.

Rin laughed and took a bite out of her apple. "You were harassing her I bet."

Miroku gave her his best hurt face before staring at something above her head and dropping his fork. Rin gave him a weird look and turned around to see what he was staring at. She gasped and dropped her apple, but a clawed hand snatched it before it touched the dirty cafeteria floor.

"I believe this is yours," Sesshomaru said. His voice was low and silky and Rin didn't like the way it made her stomach feel.

She looked at the fruit stupidly before glancing up into his honey eyes.

"Well, do you want it?" The dog demon's tone was playful and he wore a small grin to match it.

She finally nodded and grabbed it from his hand. "Yes, thanks. What do you need?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Miroku who currently had chewed up food rolling out of his open mouth. He sneered in disgust before looking back down into Rin's brown eyes. "I want to know what time I have to have you home tonight."

Rin blushed cutely and chewed her lower lip, causing the demon above her to avert his eyes to her full, pouty mouth.

"I don't think it really matters. Maybe eight or nine," she whispered thoughtfully.

"That means you'll be having dinner with me. What things do you like to eat?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth worked open and shut as she searched for something to say. She was about to protest when another girl cut her off.

"Why Sesshomaru, what are you doing over here at the _loser's_ table?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as Kagura walked into her line of vision. She had managed to drape herself over Sesshomaru and glared down at Rin.

"Kagura…," Sesshomaru growled in warning.

The beautiful demon detached herself from him but kept a firm grip on his arm. She looked up at him and stuck out her lower lip. "Oh Sesshy, you're no fun. Come back to our table and play with me," she whispered suggestively.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and saw the disgust in her eyes. He scowled and let Kagura lead him back to their table.

Rin glowered at the two and turned back to Miroku. She couldn't help herself and burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh Miro, you have the strangest look on your face," she managed between giggles.

Miroku frowned and threw his fork at her.

When the final bell rang Rin ran to her art class to get the supplies she needed for her night with Sesshomaru. The dog demon waited patiently outside the front doors for her. He almost smiled when he saw her struggling with her burden. He jogged over to her and took most of the things before walking back to his car.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she followed.

Sesshomaru popped the trunk and dropped everything inside and motioned Rin to do the same. After opening the door for her, Rin hesitantly slipped inside. At first the silence was fine, but after a while she started to fidget. Sesshomaru glared at her bouncing leg and cleared his throat.

"So how far away do you live from school?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru would have graced her with a response had they not arrived at that moment. Her eyes widened as he brought his car around the curved driveway. A butler was waiting for them and practically ran to open her door.

Rin blushed and thanked him before walking to the trunk, only to run into Sesshomaru. She bounced off his muscled torso and fell backward towards the concrete. She shut her eyes and readied herself for the impact when she felt an arm snake around her waist and hoist her back up.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin against him and nearly groaned at the contact. She was small, but her body molded to his perfectly. He helped steady her before taking a large step backwards. "The butler will get our things," he said quickly, leaving her to walk up the stairs that led to the mansion.

Rin stood still in the spot he had left her, Sesshomaru's spicy scent firmly planted in her nose. She blushed a deep red, the feel of his hard body against hers agitating her nerves.

_Calm down, he's just a guy. And he's Sesshomaru! You hate Sesshomaru!_ She groaned inwardly and followed the butler into the foyer. The sight that greeted her made her gasp and stop in her tracks. Beautiful artwork and long tapestries hung from the walls of the greeting room. A curved staircase began at the far left of the room, leaving ample space for several cushioned chairs and potted plants.

Rin stared openly at the beautiful room before she was pulled from her thoughts by an amused Sesshomaru. Her face heated when she remembered what happened only a few moments ago, but she trampled down the feelings and marched toward the smug demon.

Sesshomaru chuckled and guided Rin to his room. He closed the door behind her and glared at the pile of art supplies on the floor. Rin, however, seemed more interested in the room.

"Wow, whose room is this? They have great taste in music, and literature," she mused as she walked around the room and nosed her way into everything she could get her hands on.

"This is my room," Sesshomaru stated before taking a seat in front of the pile.

Rin turned to glare at Sesshomaru as he innocently arranged things on his floor.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked.

She moved to sit on the other side of the pile and unconsciously went into art-mode. She pulled two pencils out of her backpack and pinned her long black hair into a messy bun. Then she set to work setting up and preparing her area.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as she became oblivious to his presence. He was even more surprised when he heard a soft melody coming from the small girl. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of her voice. It was one of the prettiest, most natural voices he had heard in a long time. Sesshomaru hated to disturb her when she seemed so in her element, but if he didn't do something soon she'd end up doing all the work. "How may I help?"

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice. She forgot about the demon across from her. She glanced around, trying to find something simple she thought he could manage. She finally settled on a large lump of clay. "Here," she said, smiling, "you can help make the base."

**Three Hours Later**

Rin groaned from her sprawled position on the floor, her eyelids heavy. Sesshomaru sighed and sat back after taking off his outer shirt.

"Can we please stop?" Rin whined before curling into an exhausted heap in the middle of his floor. They were both covered in dried and fresh clay, but the base and skeletal structure of their model was finished.

Sesshomaru grunted and stood up. Rin watched as he sauntered over to her before bending and offering his hand.

"Come, Rin. We need to wash up for dinner."

Rin moaned in disapproval but took his hand. Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled her up and smiled when she waddled to his door. She looked back at him with pleading eyes and he chuckled. He opened the heavy door for her and led her to his bathroom.

"Here are some towels. I'll give you something to wear since your clothes are so dirty," Sesshomaru said.

After he left, Rin turned and glared at the shower with fierce determination. She dropped the towels and sluggishly peeled off her soiled clothing. She almost cried from happiness when the hot water washed over her skin and rinsed all the clay and sweat from her body. Rin washed as quickly as she could and reluctantly stepped out of the shower. The towels were warm and fluffy and felt good against her skin. She looked down at her dirty clothing and frowned, not wanting to put the scratchy material back on.

As if on cue, a soft knock came from the other side of the door. Rin checked herself in the mirror before cracking it open.

"Here are some clothes, Miss. I hope they fit to your liking," a small maid said.

Rin thanked her and accepted the pile of clothing. She shut and locked the door then turned to examine what she was given. A small gasp escaped her lips when she unfolded the beautiful yukata. The silk garment slid through her fingers as Rin studied the delicate pattern. The background was a cream color with hundreds of small, pink sakura blossoms swirling on it. She pulled on the kimono slip and then carefully slipped into the silk yukata. Another knock came on the door just as she was struggling with the obi.

"Miss, I'm here to help you dress if you need it."

Rin smiled and opened the door. The maid from before gave her a tentative smile in return before going to work on the sash.

_I had no idea they preferred style from medieval Japan._ Rin mused as the maid finished tying her obi.

"You are ready, Miss," the maid said before disappearing out the door.

Rin studied her reflection and was surprised when she realized she almost looked pretty. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before taking her dirty clothes to Sesshomaru's room. A different woman was already waiting to guide her to the dining room. Rin followed her closely, afraid to get lost in the big house.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru looked up from where he sat and almost smiled when Rin entered the room. The young woman saw the satisfaction in his eyes and blushed under his scrutiny.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

Rin looked to the head of the table to see who the voice belonged to. She smiled at the man she knew to be Sesshomaru's father. They looked exactly the same, except his father's eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. The man smiled brightly at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Thank you very much for allowing me to join you at your table." Even Rin was astonished by her display of manners.

The man's smile deepened as he gave Sesshomaru an approving look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in return.

"I am Inutaisho, and the lovely lady at the end of the table is my wife, Izayoi," he said.

Rin turned to greet the woman and was amazed by her beauty. Her long black hair framed her round face; the dark locks a stark comparison to her pale complexion. The elaborate kimono she wore was crimson red with baby blue and white fans covering it.

"Hello, my dear; it's such a pleasure to meet you," she said, her brown eyes sparkling.

Her voice soothed Rin and she found herself jealous of Sesshomaru for having such an angelic woman for a mother.

"Oh no, ma'am, the pleasure is all mine."

Izayoi smiled pleasantly at Rin who couldn't help but return the gesture. Rin felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. This was the kind of woman she had dreamed about since her mother's death. In fact, this woman reminded Rin of her deceased mother so much she felt some need from deep within to reach out to her and embrace her. Rin sighed and crushed the feeling down along with the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't want to embarrass herself or make Sesshomaru and his family uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru saw the tears in Rin's eyes and glanced at his step-mother. He had seen the pained expression on her face before she hid it. He couldn't even imagine what she was thinking about. His eyes lingered on her beautiful face. He had no idea Rin was such a natural beauty. She always hid behind layers of makeup and baggy clothing.

"Well Rin, my younger son should be here any… Oh, speak of the devil!" Inutaisho exclaimed.

At that moment Rin heard someone crashing through the house. Their loud cursing could be heard all the way from the foyer. She looked around nervously and wondered if this happened every night. The door behind her was flung open and she immediately dropped her head down to stare at her plate.

"Hello, Son! How was your-."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Dad."

Rin's eyes widened when she realized who the person was. She looked up in horror at the boy seated across from her. His eyes widened and he stood up angrily. Both he and Rin pointed accusing fingers at one another and glared.

"You!" they shouted at each other in disgust.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been traveling for a while so I was unable to update, but thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**icegirljenni****:** I know it's awful that he beats her all the time. This story is actually based off of one of my best childhood friends. She's grown up and out of the house now, but she was always too afraid to tell her own story so I wanted to tell it in a way that didn't reveal who she was but still got the message out there.

**Erie:** Thanks so much! I have such a hard time writing about it because it is such difficult subject matter, but it's going to be getting a lot worse so hold on tight!

**Me:** Thank you!

**Sess-Rinlover123****:** First off, I agree wholeheartedly with your name! I love the idea of them together. I'm actually in the process of creating another story about them set in the Feudal Era! The reasons behind her father's abuse will be revealed later. Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. I'm so happy you like the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What's that stupid slut doing here?"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled, astonished by her son's behavior.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Inuyasha, you idiot, you know she's a virgin," Sesshomaru said.

"How do… how do you know that?" she asked in a small voice. Her face turned bright red when Sesshomaru looked at her and tapped a clawed finger against his nose. She sank back in her chair and glued her eyes to the empty plate in front of her.

Inuyasha huffed, refusing to take his angry scowl off Rin. "Yeah, well… she could do other things. You don't have to have sex to be a slut!"

Izayoi gasped and Inutaisho gave his youngest son a warning glare. Inuyasha practically snarled at Rin before plopping down in his chair.

Izayoi cleared her throat and gave Rin an apologetic smile. "Rin, dear, Inuyasha is having a pool party this weekend. Would you like to come? I would be so thrilled if you would," Izayoi asked sweetly.

Inuyasha gaped at his mother. He was about to voice his protest but an angry growl from his father stopped him short. Rin looked nervously between mother and son then ducked her head to study her shaking hands.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't know anybody. Inuyasha and I don't really travel in the same social circles…" Rin trailed off.

"Like heck we don't!" Inuyasha hollered.

Rin's eyes narrowed at the fuming teen across from her. _It may not be the best idea, but if it'll make Inuyasha angry then it's worth it._ She thought. Rin looked up at Izayoi and gave her one of her brightest smiles. "Why, I would be delighted Izayoi. Thank you so much for your invitation," she said.

"What?" Inuyasha roared.

Izayoi giggled in delight and took Rin's hands in her own. "Oh, Rin, I'm so excited! Now the party is Saturday at 6:00 P.M. sharp! Don't forget your bikini. Oh, I bet you look divine in swimwear!" Izayoi gushed.

Rin blushed and giggled before peering at the angry male glaring at her.

"She can't come! She only agreed to make me angry," Inuyasha yelled.

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha, disappointed. "How can you be so rude?" she asked.

Inuyasha glared at Rin before jumping out of his chair and pointing a shaky finger in her direction. "That evil woman punched me!"

"Yeah, well you hit me right back," Rin yelled.

"You hit me first!"

"You chopped off my hair! Do you know how long it took me to regrow it all? Three years! You deserved way more than a black eye!"

"Well maybe we should pick up where we left off!"

Rin jumped out of her chair and prepared to crawl across the table. "Bring it on you insensitive jerk!"

Inuyasha jumped towards Rin, but a fist connected with his right temple, effectively knocking him out.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed in horror.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho bellowed.

Sesshomaru shrugged and cracked his knuckles. "The idiot needed to shut up. He was getting out of control," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Izayoi started sobbing and followed close on the heels of her angry husband as he carried their son to the living room.

Rin fell back in her chair, the guilt of what she had just done weighing heavily on her. _I can't believe the scene I just caused. What was I thinking? I made Izayoi cry._ Rin thought sadly. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she played with the hem of her yukata. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I think I'm just going to go," Rin murmured while she stood up from the table.

"Rin, wait!" she heard Sesshomaru shout.

She turned to see him jogging after her.

"When can we get together to work on the project again?" he asked.

Rin smiled bitterly at the man standing before her. She shook off the disappointment that he wasn't worried about her, but just interested in their assignment. "How about Monday? I'm not busy then."

"That's fine, but our house is undergoing some construction starting Sunday. I will bring everything over to your house."

Rin nearly choked when she heard his suggestion. "I don't think that's such a good idea. How about we just wait until your house is ready again?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "No, it will be under construction for a while. You can give me your address on Saturday. See you this weekend," he said before turning to walk away.

Rin started after him in a panic but froze when he turned right back around.

"And you can keep the yukata," he said.

Rin looked down at the beautiful garment, having completely forgotten about it. She was about to go after him again when a butler appeared out of one of the halls with her bag. The man urged her to follow him to the car and she reluctantly agreed. As the house disappeared behind her, she wondered what the upcoming weekend had in store for her.

The rest of the week went by without fault. She got permission from her father to go to the party and he locked himself away in the den every night to keep from beating her. This gave Rin plenty of time to heal.

Rin sighed when she thought back to her friend's reactions when she told them.

"_You're what?" Sango yelled._

_Rin covered her ears with her small hands, her friend's angry voice still ringing in them._

"_Rin, they are the enemy! What the heck are you thinking? They could do something to you," Sango scolded._

_Rin looked down at her feet miserably. "Izayoi looked so happy though. I couldn't turn her down. Besides, you would have jumped at the chance to make Inuyasha miserable, too!" Rin yelled in her defense._

_Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at Miroku and pinched his arm. "Well, Miroku! Aren't you going to fuss at her?" Sango yelled._

_Miroku shriveled away from her in fear before standing and dusting off his baggy black jeans. "Look Sango, Rin isn't a child anymore. I don't like the situation either, but we have to let her make her own mistakes. She'll never learn if we keep protecting her," Miroku said._

_Rin beamed at him and mouthed a quick thank you. Miroku would have smiled back had Sango not been ready to explode._

"_You stupid pervert! How dare you go against what I say!" Sango yelled before taking off after the terrified man._

_Rin sighed and dropped her head in her hands._

"_Rin, I think it's really cool what you're doing," Kagome said sweetly._

_Rin looked up and smiled warmly at her. "Really, Kags?"_

_Kagome nodded her head vigorously, her black tresses falling in front of her eyes. She laughed and smiled before pawing them out of her face. Rin was happy to see how much better she looked. Kagome was still pale, but otherwise her normal, sweet self._

_Rin loved Kagome like a sister, just as she did Sango. Miroku often confused his role as her father instead of an older brother, but she didn't mind._

"_Get back here you pervert!" Sango yelled._

"_Please don't kill me," Miroku sobbed as he ran around the lunch room._

_Rin laughed before dragging Kagome off to save their friend._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. _

"Rin, can I have a word with you?"

Rin jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She stared up at him and secretly admired the way his white shirt clung to the muscles in his arms and chest. She blushed and looked back down at her homework, working furiously to try and rid the image of Sesshomaru in a bathing suit from her mind.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked.

"My step-mother insists on taking you shopping for a bathing suit. I'll have someone pick you up Saturday at 11:00," he stated.

"She doesn't need to do that. I can go shopping on my own," Rin said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Rin rolled hers and groaned.

"Fine, 11:00 sharp. Do you ever take no for an answer?" she huffed. Rin gasped when she looked up to find Sesshomaru's face centimeters away from her own.

"No, I don't," he whispered huskily.

Rin shivered when she felt his warm breath fan across her cheek. His usually emotionless eyes were now a molten yellow, causing her heart to beat faster in her chest. She saw the satisfied look in his eyes as his lips curved into a small smirk. Blushing wildly, she turned back to her work and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Sesshomaru smiled and walked out of her classroom. Convinced he was out of sight, Rin pressed a hand against her racing heart and inhaled deeply.

_What the heck was that about?_Rin thought before packing her things up.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. _

_September 27_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was… weird. Sesshomaru wasn't his usual self. I don't even know how to describe it. I'm trying to forget the way he made me feel. No one has ever made me feel that way. Anyways… tomorrow is the pool party. Sesshomaru said someone will be coming to pick me up around 11:00._

_I can't believe I'm going shopping with Izayoi. These are the kinds of things I would have done with my mom if she were here. Okay don't think about Mom, either. There are more important things to think about… things like my second biggest secret._

_I never learned how to swim._

_I know! I know! I agreed to go to a pool party. That means I'd have to swim. I'm terrified of deep water. I can't go in past my knees without freaking out. I'm screwed. Now I have to come up with some excuse for why I'm not swimming. I never should have agreed to this._

_I guess I should get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow._

_Rin_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

Rin brought her hand down on the alarm clock, shocked the beaten thing still worked. She groaned and stretched, feeling better than she had in a long time.

_Oh yeah, that's because Daddy Dearest hasn't hit me in five days._ Rin thought wryly as she shuffled to her closet. She pulled out a red tank top and dark jeans, happy to not have to wear a long-sleeved shirt underneath. After pulling on all her clothes, Rin made her way towards the bathroom. She smiled at her reflection and decided not to put any makeup on.

_I look so different without all that glob on my face._ She thought before grabbing her purse and heading down to the kitchen. Her house cook was already there putting the finishing touches on her award-winning brownies. When she saw Rin, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rin! What are you doing down here so early on a Saturday?" she asked.

Rin smiled and took a seat at the bar before accepting a bowl of grapes from the portly woman.

"Don't you remember, Oba? I'm going shopping with Izayoi today. I've only told you a thousand times," Rin teased.

The woman smiled and dried her hands on her apron. "Ah yes, so you did. You got permission from your father, didn't you?" she asked, failing to hide the hatred she held for her boss.

Rin gave her a reassuring smile and nodded her head. There was a loud knock at the front door and Rin jumped out of her chair. "That's for me! Wish me luck, Oba," Rin yelled as she hugged the woman before running to the door.

The older woman nodded solemnly and went back to her work. She wouldn't be here when the girl returned. The bake-off was being held out of town and she had to stay overnight. The butler was off tonight, as well. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about the girl she'd come to love as her own flesh and blood. _I've got a bad feeling about tonight_. She thought as she heard the front door slam shut.

Rin smiled at the driver standing at her door before bouncing down the stairs and running through the garden. She was surprised to see Izayoi waiting for her outside the car. When Izayoi saw her she rushed over and hugged Rin. Rin nearly melted with happiness as she returned the sweet gesture. Izayoi pulled back and grinned.

"Oh, Rin my darling, you're simply radiant! I can't wait to get you in some of the newest styles!" Izayoi squealed.

Rin laughed and followed her into the car. "Where are we going?" she asked once they were settled.

"Well, my Taisho had the whole mall shut down so we could shop in peace! We've got the whole place to ourselves," Izayoi said.

Rin smiled uneasily. "He had the… whole mall shut down?"

"Why of course! He's such a jealous husband. He says he doesn't want other men ogling his wife while she shops," Izayoi whispered.

Rin laughed as she imagined the friendly man she had met tearing apart other guys for sneaking glances at his wife.

They continued to chatter excitedly until the driver announced their arrival. Izayoi squealed in delight and dragged Rin around the mall, grabbing only the most fashionable swimsuits for her to try on. An hour later they were both carrying armloads of bathing suits and were making their way to the fitting rooms. Rin was pushed into a large dressing room along with a small selection of suits they picked out.

_I can't believe these bathing suits. I'd never in a million years wear anything like this._ Rin thought as she held up a small piece of cloth between her fingers. _Is this supposed to be a top? Even MY boobs won't fit in this thing!_ Rin sighed and tied the pink string bikini behind her back. As soon as she stepped out of the dressing room Izayoi frowned in disappointment.

"You've got the cutest figure, but only a wannabe slut would wear that," she stated.

Rin gaped at the woman who blushed at her own choice of words before ducking back into the dressing room.

Izayoi sighed when Rin stepped out in the twelfth bikini. It was pretty, a sea green halter with low-cut bottoms, but if she wanted Rin to catch Sesshomaru's eye it would have to be stunning. Rin came back out moments later fully clothed and looking defeated.

"We're never going to find the perfect swimsuit. Why don't I just pick one of these?" Rin murmured sadly.

Izayoi pouted and hugged her. "Don't worry, Rin. We're going to find the perfect one, even if we have to look all over the country!" Izayoi exclaimed as she patted Rin reassuringly on the back.

Rin sighed again and looked at the display window of the store behind Izayoi. Her breath caught in her throat. "Izayoi," she whispered harshly.

Izayoi pulled back and looked at the girl nervously. "What is it, Rin?" she asked.

Rin turned her around to face the display and Izayoi's eyes widened in amazement. Both women floated toward the window and sighed dreamily. Izayoi turned to Rin and took her hands, a devious smile on her face.

"Rin, this is the one," she said.

They purchased the bathing suit without Rin even trying it on. She felt light as a feather as she walked out of the mall arm-in-arm with Izayoi. They squeezed through the door and back into the car, both women shaking with excitement.

"Next stop: the salon!" Izayoi announced.

Rin glanced nervously at her, making the older woman dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, Rin. We're just giving you a little trim," she said mischievously.

_Little trim my butt…_ Rin nearly cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was gone. It had been nearly down to her waist before Izayoi's 'little trim.' Now it hung just below her shoulders and she had layers and bangs. The bangs were cut at an angle and swept to the side of her face, nearly covering her right eye.

"Rin, sweetie, don't you like it?" Izayoi cooed when she saw tears in Rin's eyes.

"I love it. My hair has just been long for as long as I can remember," Rin said. She had to admit her hair looked fuller and healthier than it had in a long time, she just needed to get used to it.

Izayoi gave her a bright smile before dragging her back to the car. "I think you look beautiful, Rin," Izayoi chirped.

"Thanks, I just wish I was as beautiful as you," Rin said.

Izayoi giggled and tucked a stray hair behind Rin's ear. "Oh Rin, can't you see how pretty you are? Your beauty is unique," Izayoi said.

Rin blushed and thanked her before running her hands through her new, soft hair. Izayoi clapped her hands together and looked at her with determination.

"Now we have to go to my house and get you ready for this pool party!" she said.

"Izayoi… we have two and a half hours until the party starts. It won't take that long to get ready, will it?"

Izayoi grinned playfully as she rubbed her hands together. "Rin, you have no idea…" she whispered.

* * *

**icegirljenni****:** Unfortunately she's a little lost now and I'm very far away from her so there's not much I can do. I'm hoping she'll come to her senses after learning a few life lessons.

I really did want to show how much Rin appreciated their family, having no mother or siblings of her own and an abusive father. They take each other for granted and don't even realize it.

**anon:** Hey! Thanks for the nice review. I try to update as often as possible! Hope you continue to enjoy their journey.

**Sess-Rinlover123****:** haha Yes Rin and Inuyasha have a bit of history with one another… and as you can see it's not that great...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rin stood in front of the full-length mirror and tried to find something about herself that was recognizable. She turned, glancing awkwardly at her back before turning to inspect her front again. Izayoi's reflection was visible in the mirror and Rin had to stifle a giggle at the tearful woman.

"Rin, you look so beautiful," she murmured, fanning her face as if that would somehow prevent her tears from falling.

Rin smiled and hugged the woman. She had to admit Izayoi knew exactly what she was doing when it came to dressing up. Izayoi had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and curled the ends. Her bangs were pulled down and swept to the side. A small heart charm dangled from her left wrist and she wore earrings that matched. The crimson bathing suit fit Rin perfectly, hugging her curves and creating the illusion of a larger bust. Her low-cut bottoms were attached to the top by a thin strip of material stretching across her flat stomach. She had been lucky enough to borrow a pair of black flip flops with a small heel from Izayoi, though she thought the heel was unnecessary and counter-productive at a party she was supposed to be swimming at.

Izayoi had also been right about the time. Rin had fifteen minutes before people would start arriving for the party. Izayoi started crying when she handed Rin her cover-up and it took both Rin and Izayoi's husband to calm her down.

"Oh, Rin," she sobbed, "you're like the daughter I never had!"

Her sweet declaration got Rin crying and Inutaisho finally gave up and let the crying women console one another. Izayoi sniffled and rubbed Rin's face dry.

"Rin, it's time," she stated firmly.

Rin nodded and looked at the door nervously. She didn't want to leave Izayoi's comforting presence.

"Go on," she heard the older woman order.

Inutaisho smiled warmly at the pair and extended his arm to the uncertain girl. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the party, Madame?" he asked cheekily.

Rin giggled and nodded, following the great dog demon down the spiral staircase. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're out in the backyard," he said with a grin.

Rin glanced up at him when they came to a stop before the double doors. He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving her to her fate. Rin tried to find a friendly face but was soon disappointed. She finally decided to retreat to the refreshment table and was about to take a sip from her cup when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Hey!" Rin shouted.

"Trust me, you don't want to drink that. It took two minutes for someone to spike it. A new record if you ask me."

Rin turned to see her rescuer and was surprised by the pretty little redhead with lively green eyes. "Oh, thanks for the save," Rin said.

The girl giggled and poured her drink back in the punch bowl. "My name's Ayame. What's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock. "You're Rin? Don't you hang out with those two weird girls and the really perverted guy? No offence," she added hastily.

Rin blushed and nodded. "I don't really belong here, I know. I can't seem to find anyone…" she trailed off dejectedly.

Ayame smiled and hooked her arm through Rin's. "No worries! You can hang out with me and my boyfriend, Kouga," she said.

Rin's eyes widened when she heard Kouga's name. He was suspended because of her. Rin certainly didn't think it was a good idea to hang out with his girlfriend. Before she could protest, Ayame was dragging her across the lawn toward a group of guys. Ayame stopped before they reached them and Rin wondered if she changed her mind. She looked at the fiery redhead to find her staring at her with a questioning look.

"Take off that cover-up. This is a pool party," she finally demanded.

Rin hesitated, realizing she was the only one not walking around in just her suit. She reached for the hem and pulled it up slowly, trying not to damage her new hairstyle.

"Oh, I love your suit!" she heard Ayame gush.

Rin blushed nervously and thanked her and was once again being dragged by the short demon. When they finally reached the guys, Ayame latched on to Kouga's arm and smiled up at him lovingly. Kouga grinned at her and kissed her before glancing at Rin. He did a double take when he finally realized who it was.

"Rin?" he yelled in disbelief.

Recognizing the name, the rest of the guys turned to gape at the beautiful girl. Rin turned a darker shade of red and shifted uncomfortably. They were all staring at her with, was it lust?

_Oh please, let's not get full of ourselves_. Rin chided herself.

Ayame appeared by Rin's side and grabbed her hand. "Boys, this is Rin! Rin, this is my boyfriend Kouga. These are his friends Ginta and Hakkaku," Ayame said, each guy nodding or shaking her hand when they were introduced.

Rin said hello to each of them and cast a worried glance up at Kouga. To her surprise, he was smiling warmly at her.

"Hey, no hard feelings about the whole suspension thing," he teased.

Rin laughed and nodded, happy he was so light-hearted.

_I guess these people aren't as bad as they seem._ Rin thought happily. She felt as if someone was watching her and looked up to meet the liquid gold eyes of Sesshomaru. She smiled at him and waved, blushing when he took in the curves of her body appreciatively. He didn't even try to hide that he was checking her out. He grinned in approval and made his way over to her.

Rin turned around quickly, her breath coming out in short gasps. Ayame placed a worried hand on her shoulder and turned to see what upset the girl. She saw Sesshomaru making a beeline for Rin and giggled.

_So Sesshomaru is attracted to Rin, and it appears the feeling isn't one-sided._ Ayame thought as she glanced at a very flustered Rin. Ayame silently plotted on getting the two together before the night was over.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice stroked the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She turned around and smiled politely at him, even more embarrassed when he looked over her again.

_Who'd have thought under all those baggy clothes was such a sexy body._ He thought as he admired his step-mother's work. Sesshomaru smiled when he saw the cute blush spread across her tiny nose and cheeks.

"What the-? Is that the stupid slut?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. Inuyasha _would _learn to keep his mouth shut. He noticed the change in Rin's posture. She looked tense and agitated and he could smell her anger.

Rin glared at the half-demon, silently wondering if she really looked like a slut. Her shoulders drooped and she could feel her confidence deflate. She didn't think she could feel any more uncomfortable until a certain wind demon showed up.

"Oh Sesshy, I'm so happy I could make it," Kagura purred in Sesshomaru's ear.

The beautiful demon attached herself to Sesshomaru and giggled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gently moved Kagura away from him, ignoring the pout on her lips.

"Excuse me, Kagura. I'm already escorting Rin," he said while taking Rin's arm and looping it through his.

Rin smiled up at him and then looked at Kagura, sticking her tongue out in triumph. Kagura huffed and stomped off to the house.

Sesshomaru led Rin around, showing her the massive pool and Jacuzzi. Rin stared in awe at the expanse of their backyard. He stopped at the step entrance leading in to the pool and gestured for Rin to enter. She looked from him to the pool and quietly backed away. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" he asked.

"Umm, n-no," she stuttered, "I'm just not ready to get in yet. I still haven't seen everything."

Sesshomaru shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. Rin gasped and turned as red as a cherry. He was perfect. Sesshomaru grinned and handed his shirt to Rin.

"Will you hold this, please? I'm going to take a quick dip," he said.

Rin nodded dumbly and clutched his white shirt to her chest. She gasped when he disappeared under the water, holding her breath until he resurfaced. All the girls stopped to watch the handsome demon. His muscles flexed and pulled taut as he glided through the water.

Rin watched him without blinking as he stepped out of the pool, the sun glistening off his wet skin as water rolled down and between the muscles of his chest and torso. He held Rin's eyes with his own, daring her to try and look away. Rin blushed and averted her eyes to the beautiful silver hair clinging to his arms and forehead. His white swimming trunks were a stark comparison to his bronze skin. His legs were thick with muscles and she suddenly found herself staring at her feet. She could feel the heat from his body and looked up, a small strangled noise escaping from her throat when she saw how close he was. Rin clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Sesshomaru grinned and gently pulled her hand away from her face.

"Come Rin, let's get you something to drink," he murmured.

Rin could only nod in agreement as he led her to the kitchen. A boy she didn't recognize ran up to Sesshomaru from inside the house.

"Sesshomaru, you gotta come quick. She's having a meltdown," he managed between breaths.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to Rin. "I'll be back shortly," he said before following the boy.

Rin grabbed a water from the fridge and leaned against the counter. She couldn't believe what she was feeling._ Could I like Sesshomaru? Surely not… I hardly know him. And I'm supposed to hate him! But the things he makes me feel…_ Rin sighed before dissolving into a fit of giggles. A few minutes passed and Rin started to worry about Sesshomaru. She saw the boy he ran off with enter through the hallway and walked over to him.

"Hey, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" she asked.

The boy grinned in a way that made Rin uncomfortable. He looked so, evil.

"It just so happens that I do. Would you like me to take you to him?" he asked.

Rin nodded and followed him back through the hall. He stopped at a door and motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Naraku. My name is Naraku," he replied.

Rin smiled and thanked him again before turning to the door. She pushed it open and took a tentative step in.

"Sesshomaru, is everything-?" Rin stopped, an unpleasant lump forming in her throat.

Sesshomaru stood not a few feet from her, and he was kissing Kagura. When Sesshomaru caught Rin's scent he immediately shoved Kagura away and turned to look at her, his eyes searching hers. Rin put a hand to her mouth to keep the bile from rising up her throat. She looked away from his and shook her head before bolting at the sound of Kagura's giggle.

Rin ran back to the kitchen and out into the backyard. She stopped by the edge of the pool and felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know why the sight of the two demon's kissing had such an effect on her.

"Hey Rin!" she heard someone yell.

Rin turned around just in time to see Kagura push her into the deep end of the pool. "Stay away from what isn't yours!" Kagura yelled before laughing.

Rin reached out frantically for something to grasp. No one was there to save her and her body smashed against the surface of the cold water. She sank immediately and screamed, causing bubbles to float to the surface. Rin reached desperately for the wavy looking people above her, but they were too far gone. Her body shook with terror and she thrashed wildly. Rin opened her mouth to scream again and water poured down her throat, effectively cutting off her shouts.

The realization that she could actually drown hit her full force and she stropped thrashing. It felt like her lungs were on fire and she coughed and choked underneath the water, black spots blurring her vision. If she died her father couldn't hurt her anymore. If she died she wouldn't have to see the pain in her friends' eyes when she came to school with new bruises. If she died… she could see her mother again.

Sesshomaru ran out of the house and stalked toward Kagura. He grabbed her by the arms and swung her around to face him. His claws dug into her flesh and she winced.

"Where's Rin?" he asked menacingly.

Kagura stared up in horror at the man. His eyes bled red as he shook her.

"I said where is she?" he bellowed.

Kagura cried out and pointed at the pool. He finally dropped her and walked to the edge. Panic seized him and he turned angrily on Kagura.

"You idiot! She doesn't know how to swim!" he roared before diving in after her.

Rin decided it would be better for everyone if she died, but the pain was still unbearable and she curled in on herself. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gave in to the darkness that tugged at her mind. She passed out before she was jerked back up to the surface.

Sesshomaru handed Rin up to Kouga and hoisted himself up before crawling over to her. He could barely hear her heartbeat. A crowd was gathering around the pair and Sesshomaru growled.

"Get back! Give her space," he snarled. He looked up at Inuyasha and scowled. "Get Father."

Inuyasha stumbled away from the enraged demon and scurried into the house.

Sesshomaru turned back to the unconscious girl beneath him. He put his hands over her breastbone and pushed down several times. He tilted her chin up and pinched her nose. Lowering his mouth over hers he breathed into her twice before going pack to push on her chest. Rin coughed once, then sputtered and choked out water. Sesshomaru rolled her to her side so she wouldn't swallow it again.

Rin's body shook violently as she came to. Her stomach heaved and she coughed again. Her throat and lungs were on fire and tears burned in her eyes. She gasped for air and felt herself pulled up against a hard, warm body. Rin sobbed and melted into the warm embrace.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer when he felt her push into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and buried his face in her dark, wet hair. Rin clutched at his chest, more frightened than she had been in a long time. Sesshomaru growled low in satisfaction, causing his chest to vibrate and soothe the terrified woman in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" he heard someone yell.

His father reached for Rin and Sesshomaru snarled, glowering at the intruder. He was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken violently, drawing a terrified scream from the woman he was trying to protect. His father's voice broke through the haze and Sesshomaru finally calmed down.

"Sesshomaru, everything is ok. What happened to Rin?" Inutaisho asked.

His son had almost lost control. Sesshomaru could have easily killed him if he felt the shaking bundle in his arms was being threatened. Inutaisho had never seen his son so fiercely protective of someone.

"Father, it seems Rin doesn't know how to swim, and she was pushed into the pool," Sesshomaru explained once he gained a little more control over himself.

Inutaisho scowled and peered into the crowd. Kagura sat shaking on the ground, terrified by Sesshomaru's outburst. The angry dog demon looked at her and growled.

"Kagura," he spat.

She stumbled to her feet and tried to shrink away from his red eyes. "I didn't know she couldn't swim," she stuttered. "I wouldn't have done it! I didn't know," she choked out before running away from the scene.

Sesshomaru looked back at the trembling woman in his arms and nuzzled into her hair. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Take me home," she whimpered.

Sesshomaru grunted and grabbed a towel. After he had her wrapped up, he carried her to his car and gently sat her down in the passenger's seat. He sped away from the house, trying to get as far away from the terrifying memory as fast as he could. Taking the occasional direction from Rin, they arrived at her house without any problems.

Rin thanked him before jumping out of the car and running up to her house. Sesshomaru looked after her longingly and took off. Rin could feel hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She surprised herself to find that she was more upset to find Sesshomaru kissing Kagura than she was about almost drowning.

She sighed miserably and walked inside. It was unusually dark.

"Rin, where have you been?"

Her breath hitched and she turned frightened eyes to the man sitting on the steps leading to her room.

* * *

**icegirljenni****:** You'll just have to wait and see…

**anon: **Thanks so much! Here's your update!

**squirtlepokemon215: **Haha ok! Here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, friends! Sorry for the horrible delay in updates. There was a string of disasters that needed to be taken care of, but now everything is good and updates should become regular again. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Previously:_

_Rin thanked him before jumping out of the car and running up to her house. Sesshomaru looked after her longingly and took off. Rin could feel hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She surprised herself to find that she was more upset to find Sesshomaru kissing Kagura than she was about almost drowning._

_She sighed miserably and walked inside. It was unusually dark._

"_Rin, where have you been?"_

_Her breath hitched and she turned frightened eyes to the man sitting on the steps leading to her room._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I asked 'where've you been?'" her father shouted drunkenly. He stood up and swerved, grabbing onto the railing for support.

Rin looked around frantically. She wondered if Sesshomaru would still be out front. She could make a run for it and pray she got to his car before her father got his hands on her.

"I told you I was going to Inuyasha's pool party. You gave me permission," she said carefully, wincing when her voice cracked.

He frowned at her and stumbled closer. Rin turned and walked into the kitchen with hopes of him passing out before he had time to make it into the adjoining room.

"Get back here!" she heard him yell.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she scrubbed them off her face. The smell of alcohol was strong and it aggravated her nose and made her eyes burn. Rin turned frightened eyes to the door she just passed through and choked back a sob. Her father staggered into the large kitchen and glared down at his only child with hatred. He was a tall, intimidating man; the kind of man women would call attractive. His onyx black hair and blue eyes had enticed many women into entering her home over the last six years.

He cast an uninterested glance over her, his bloodshot eyes stopping to admire the red bikini Izayoi bought her. Rin pulled the towel tightly around her thin frame and backed away from him. His eyes narrowed on her and he walked over to the island that separated them. A large butcher knife had been left out and the moonlight glinted off the sharp blade.

"I don't seem to remember giving you permission to go to this pool party," he murmured as he fingered the blade fondly. He looked up at Rin and scowled. "I'll have to punish you for sneaking around behind my back."

Rin looked at him desperately, taking larger steps away from him as he advanced. "No, no you said it was okay if I went," Rin said.

Her father's eyes widened and he staggered over to her. He wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall. A surprised scream ripped out of her throat as his iron grip tightened.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin. He pulled her forward and slammed her into the wall again. "I asked if you're afraid of me!" he bellowed.

Rin sobbed and nodded her head. She couldn't form words through the fingers laced around her neck. She eyed the blade warily as he brought it up and pressed the tip into her cheek. He smiled as tears rolled out of her eyes and fell onto the hand gripped around her. The pulse beating beneath his fingers was erratic.

"I want to hear you _say_ it," he snarled.

Rin tried to find her voice as she struggled to breathe. All that came out of her mouth were small choking sounds.

"Say it!" he screamed as he shook her violently.

"Yes, I'm scared of you!" she cried out once he relaxed his grip.

"I didn't say 'scared,' I said 'afraid.'"

Rin whimpered and felt her entire body go slack. There was no way she was getting off easy tonight. Her father tightened his grip again and dragged the blade along her cheek. He watched in awe as a long, thin line of blood appeared down the length of her skin before the crimson liquid started pouring from the fresh wound.

Rin suddenly wished she was back in the pool drowning. It had been terrifying, but it was a different sort of terror. No one was inflicting pain on her. No one threatened her life and tortured her. _Why me?_ She thought as the man she hated shook her once more.

"Answer me!" he yelled in her ear.

"Yes, I'm afraid of you!" she screamed, hating herself for being so weak.

Her father scowled and released her throat. He thrust the blade into the wall by her face and backhanded her.

Rin staggered to the side and knocked over a vase propped up on a mahogany stand. She toppled over on top of the beautiful porcelain and screamed when the glass shattered beneath her. Pieces of the thick vase dug into her exposed skin. Her father lifted his foot and pressed down on her back, reveling in the cry it elicited from her. He kicked her roughly in the hip before spitting at her.

"Worthless piece of trash," he grumbled before going into the living room and passing out on the couch.

Rin lay still for a moment, making sure he was out before giving way to her sobs. Her whole body shook as she curled up and tried to disappear beneath the floor. The aching in her stomach was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt from being alone. But she knew if she stayed on the ground too long she would die from blood loss. Rin carefully pulled her arms under her body and attempted to push off the floor. The pain was unbearable. If she continued on her hands and knees she would throw up. She moaned in agony before dropping back onto her butchered stomach.

She had to get to a phone. She wasn't going to die this way… not yet. Rin tried again with her newfound determination, this time dragging herself across the floor. It was much more painful, but she didn't feel as nauseous as she did before. A thick trail of blood smeared behind her as she dragged her body across the floor. The phone seemed so far away. The glass in her stomach scraped against the kitchen floor as she pulled her broken body toward the counter. She reached up, letting out a strangled cry when she couldn't reach the edge of the counter. Black dots blurred her vision and she stretched farther, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Her bloody fingers clenched around the edge and she lifted herself to lean against it. Her chest heaved and the contents of her stomach came spewing out.

Rin dropped her head in exhaustion, the cool granite counter cooling her sweat-soaked forehead. The amount of blood she lost was taking its toll, and she found it difficult to focus. She grabbed the phone and dialed Miroku's number before she blacked out. It rang a few times before his welcoming voice greeted her.

"Miroku," she wheezed.

"Rin? Rin what's wrong?" he asked.

"Miroku, hurry. It's… it's bad," she choked out. The room began to spin and she dropped the phone.

"Rin! Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you!" the voice in the receiver screamed.

Rin's stomach heaved again and she fell to the floor. The ground continued to spin as she lay there in her own vomit, slipping in and out of consciousness. She heard the distant sound of a door slamming against the wall and footsteps pounding against the floor.

"I don't know where she is!" a panic-stricken voice called out.

"Oh dear God… Miroku, she's in the kitchen. Hurry!" she heard someone scream.

A bright light turned on and she moaned, turning away from the unwelcome light. A pair of shoes entered her line of vision before her world faded to black.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Miroku! I think she's waking up!"

Rin groaned. Her head was pounding and it felt like she had been cut in two.

_Oh yeah… I basically was._ She groaned again when a bright light flashed from her right. She folded her arms across her face, trying to block out the bright nuisance.

"Sango, turn off that lamp! You're hurting her eyes," Miroku said.

"Miro?" Rin whispered hoarsely. She almost cried from joy when the light disappeared.

"Yes, Rin. It's me. Oh God, Rin. We weren't sure if you were coming out of this one. How are you feeling? Are you all right?" he asked.

Rin tried to open her eyes. The simple movement made her head pound, but she went ahead and glanced around the room. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Rin, you're in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?" Sango said.

"What day is it?" Rin asked, ignoring Sango.

"Tuesday," Miroku said.

"What? I've been out for three days?" She could only imagine what people were saying about her at school. "Do they know?" she asked. Her voice gained strength as she stretched her unused vocal chords.

"Does who know what?" Miroku asked softly.

"The doctors. Do they know what happened?" Rin asked, suddenly frightened.

Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Look, Rin," Miroku began, "Sango and I have been talking. We think it's time for you to give up this charade. You need to get help. This whole thing is getting way out of hand. Rin, you could have died!" Miroku said.

Rin's eyes widened in alarm when she realized what Miroku was suggesting. "No, no! You all promised you wouldn't!" Rin cried out.

Miroku shook his head and Sango looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. They didn't know the gravity of the situation. Her father had _shown_ her what would happen if their little secret leaked out. If she or any one of her friends decided to squeal they would slowly be picked off. Her father had connections. The man he hired was a professional and her father paid him well. Even if he ended up in jail, the agreement was her friends were to be taken out. Rin was oblivious to the tears that poured down her cheeks as she thought of her friends' fate.

"Please. Please don't! You don't understand," Rin cried.

Miroku threw his hands up angrily and Sango began to cry.

"I can't deal with this anymore! I can't keep doing this. Do you know what it's like to watch you disappear behind those doors not knowing if you'll come out the next day? Look what you're doing to us! Look what you're doing to your best friends!" Miroku yelled as he pointed at Sango.

Rin hated to admit it, but Sango did look rough. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and dark circles had formed under them. She hadn't slept much since Rin was hospitalized.

Kagome walked tiredly into the room with three cups of coffee balancing in her hands. "I'm back with the… She's awake." Kagome dropped the cups and ran to Rin's bedside. She looked almost as bad as Sango.

Miroku was right, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her eyes widened as an idea slowly formed in her head. She looked up at Miroku and gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe you all shouldn't hang out with me anymore," she murmured sadly.

Sango choked on a sob and fell into a chair and propped her head in her hands. Miroku glared at Rin, but she refused to back down. She had suffered through too much to cower away. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked at Kagome. She had tears in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

"Why would you even think something like that?" she whispered through her tears.

"Because that way I know you'll be safe," Rin replied.

Miroku sighed and took a seat on the other side of her bed. "What are you talking about, Rinny? And you have to tell us. We deserve to know."

Rin sniffled and squeezed Kagome's hand, hoping to find strength in her presence. "If we tell someone, you'll all be killed," she blurted out.

Kagome gasped and Miroku stared at her in horror.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

Rin looked up at him miserably. "He's hired someone to kill you if any of us squeals. He even showed me the documents," Rin said.

Sango jumped out of her chair and shook with anger. "And why didn't you inform us that we're gonna be dragged down with you if your little secret gets out?" she yelled hysterically.

Rin looked at Sango in shock. Miroku had taken hold of her and was trying to calm her down as she screamed at Rin. Rin turned to Kagome for some sign of support, but Kagome dropped her hand and turned away from her.

"Why didn't you tell us? Don't you think we had a right to know our lives were in danger, too? What if one of us had told someone? We'd all be dead," Kagome reasoned, not bothering to hide the hurt in her tone.

"Kagome," Rin sobbed.

Everything had gotten so out of control. She felt like she was on the verge of losing her best friends.

_There's only one way to fix this._ Rin thought. She managed to lean forward far enough to pull the knife out of Miroku's pocket. He watched her curiously as she flipped out the blade.

"Rin, what are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him stubbornly and pressed the blade against her bruised throat. Kagome cried out and Miroku let go of Sango.

"I'm stopping all of this! This way you all won't have to tell and no one will get hurt," Rin said.

Miroku stumbled forward and stopped when Rin pressed the blade harder against her skin.

"Rin stop! This is ridiculous. You aren't thinking rationally. There are other ways!"

"No, there aren't! Unless my father and the man he hired are miraculously killed…. There's no other way," Rin whispered.

Kagome whimpered and dropped to the ground, catching Rin's attention. Miroku leaped forward and pried the knife out of her fingers. Rin kicked and screamed as tears poured out of her eyes, desperately clawing at Miroku to get his weapon. Miroku threw his knife across the room and covered Rin's body with his own. He pulled her close and buried his face against her neck. Rin sobbed and went limp in his arms, too tired to fight back.

"Please, I don't want the only people I love to die because of me," Rin choked.

Kagome and Sango ran to them and wrapped their arms around the pair.

"We love you too, Rin. That gives us the right to protect you, even if it means protecting you from yourself. We won't tell, but please be careful," Miroku murmured against her neck.

Rin pulled him close and snuggled against the warmth of her friends. Sango ran her fingers through Rin's hair while Kagome wiped the tears from her face. Miroku's shoulders shook as he cried against her.

"I was so scared when I saw you on the kitchen floor. There was so much blood. Your heart stopped beating in the car. I thought I lost you. You're like my little sister, Rinny. I can't lose you," he whispered hoarsely.

Rin pressed her forehead against Miroku's shoulder and rubbed small circles on his back. Miroku pulled away and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You're my little sister, Rinny. That's all there is to it," Miroku said as he stared into her wide brown eyes.

She smiled back at him and pulled him down for a hug.

"We love you so much. We just hate to see you getting hurt all the time," Sango said sadly.

Rin looked at her and smiled before poking Miroku in the side. "Hey Miro, you're hurting my stomach." She laughed when he jumped off her and nearly sent Sango crashing into the wall.

Sango bashed him over the head before turning to the two other girls and crooning over them. A nurse stomped in the room and glared disapprovingly at Rin's friends before announcing she could be discharged. The fat woman helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her out to Miroku's car. Once Rin was safely nestled between Kagome and Sango, Miroku sped off to his house.

Rin objected to having Miroku carry her inside, but his grim expression left no room for argument. Sango and Kagome stripped Rin and helped her dress in some of Miroku's clothes. The four of them then settled into Miroku's bed and eventually fell asleep. Rin managed to stay awake and smiled at the two girls burrowed against each side of her. Miroku's stomach growled and Rin stifled a giggle. He had opted to lie at their heads, stretched out in a halo around them. Kagome groaned and clutched Rin's shoulder before nuzzling deeper against her.

_I don't know how I was even able to think about tearing myself away from these three._ Rin thought happily as she drifted off to sleep, the nightmare that was unfolding currently forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** There, I didn't leave it on some crazy cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**Inu25:** I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! And I understand… I have the same love/hate relationship with cliffhangers as well.

**Icegirljenni: **Oh yes… they can be that bad. Poor Rin…

**squirtlepokemon215:** I completely excuse your poor and inappropriate language. Sesshomaru kind of sucks for a little while…

**Linelly:** I'm so happy you like my story and that it keeps you hooked. That's what every author hopes for.

**Bastet'syoungestkitten****: **Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to have a reader from the good old days! I'm so glad you found me again and even happier that you like it better! Hope it continues to live up to your expectations. I was so young the first time I wrote it…

**cobalt eyes:** haha I know… cliffhangers suck. But here's a new chapter for you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Across Town**

"Kagura, has she been discharged from the hospital yet?"

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura replied, avoiding his handsome face.

Naraku smiled and tapped his fingers on the windowsill. Everything was going according to plan. If he could get her away from her house long enough he'd be able to settle things. He knew her every move. He had people watching her to let him know where she was at all times.

_I will avenge you, Father._ Naraku thought as he admired the woman glaring at the wall. The abandoned warehouse wasn't the most luxurious place to set up his plan, but he knew no one would ever find it. That and he loved the depressing aura inhabiting the warehouse. This was where his father had… No, he wouldn't think about that now. He had too much to prepare for.

"Kagura, on with the next phase. Did you do what I told you?" he asked.

Kagura glanced at Naraku. "Of course. The box has been rigged. They'll be chosen for the leads in-"

"That will be all, Kagura. Leave me," he growled.

Kagura scowled before exiting the warehouse. She hated that place. She hated that man. He had a sick sense of justice.

**Miroku's House**

Rin woke up to the sound of shutting drawers and mumbled curses. She rolled over on her side and hesitantly opened her eyes. She could barely make out Miroku's hunched figure.

"Miro, you all right?" she whispered, stifling a yawn.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine. Just jammed my fingers in my stupid drawer," he said.

Rin giggled and sat up, confused when she couldn't find Kagome or Sango.

"It's morning, Rinny. They left last night. You were out cold and they didn't want to wake you. I have to finish getting ready for school. If you need to go anywhere, I had B drop off some of your things. They're in the suitcase by the door," Miroku said.

Rin felt the bed sink down and jumped when Miroku took her hand.

"Are you feeling okay, Rinny?"

"Yeah, much better," she said. "My stomach is still sore and I've got a bid of a headache, but otherwise I'm back to normal. I'll get ready real quick and go with you." Rin threw the sheets back and maneuvered to get out of bed.

Miroku frowned and pushed her back against the pillows. "Oh no you don't. The doctor said you need at least a week before you even think about going to school again," he scolded while tucking the blankets under her chin.

Rin sighed in exasperation and threw them off again. "Miroku, I'm going to school. If you say "no" again I'll just wait until you leave and get ready. May as well let me get ready and walk with you now instead of letting me go by myself," she said as she walked over to her suitcase.

Miroku sighed in defeat and helped her lift the suitcase on his bed. "Well, if you're going to be that way about it then you won't mind if I turn the light on now," he grumbled.

Rin blinked in irritation as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She unzipped the suitcase and pulled out a suitable outfit before turning to Miroku and staring at him impatiently.

"What now?" he asked.

Rin pointed to the door, the other hand placed firmly against her hip.

"You've got to be kidding me?" he said.

Rin pointed at the door with more fervor and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Kicked out of my own room," he grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Rin met him in the kitchen with a bright smile. He glared at her before throwing an apple in her direction. He was glad to admit she looked much better than she did a few days ago. He didn't know how she managed to heal so quickly; he guessed she was used to the abuse.

Rin managed to cover the cut on her cheek and the hideous bruise around her neck, but the side of her face was still a little puffy and sore from her father's hard hit. She glared at her reflection in the hall mirror and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "C'mon Miro, we're going to be late meeting the girls," she called as she stepped out of the house. Rin inhaled deeply, loving the smell of the trees and freshly mowed grass. It rained last night and a heavy fog hung in the air. A black sports car drove past Miroku's house and her breath hitched.

_Sesshomaru…_ Rin thought sadly. Her heart ached as she thought of her handsome partner. _No, I won't let him do this to me anymore. I was stupid to think anything the first time around. He won't make a fool of me again._

The door behind her slammed shut and Miroku brushed past her. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and started off after him. Sango and Kagome were anything but happy to see her when she walked up with Miroku. They scolded her for going to school and demanded she turn back and rest. Rin ignored them and continued on, disregarding the pain she felt in her stomach.

School wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. No one even seemed to notice her absence. Well… everyone but Ayame. The frantic woman had nearly thrown herself on Rin and bombarded her with question after question.

_At least I know her concern is genuine._ Rin thought happily. Her good spirits fell dramatically at the mention of her history partner. Rin promptly silenced Ayame and told her not to make any more remarks about the dog demon. Rin worried she was too harsh when Ayame's smile faded, but then the bell rang and Rin was grateful for the impeccable timing. She bid Ayame farewell, jogging to make it to her first class on time.

Miroku and Sango were already seated and she made it just before the tardy bell rang. Her teacher rolled his eyes to show his disapproval.

"Ah, Rin. _So_ lovely to have you back in class with us," he said.

Rin's face heated up when the entire class turned to stare at her. She tensed when she felt a certain amber gaze linger.

"Alright students, this is the last day you have in class to work on your projects. Get to work."

Rin turned to Miroku and Sango, smiling when she saw Sango blush when Miroku pushed his desk closer to hers. She heard someone clear their throat above her. Rin hardened her features before looking up at Sesshomaru; her anger and sense of betrayal was the only thing keeping her from admiring his perfect face.

Sesshomaru bent to his knees and rested his arms on her desk, intent on getting some answers. "Is everything all right now?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

Sesshomaru frowned. She hadn't used that tone with him in a long time. He frowned when he noticed her heavy makeup and baggy clothes. _Back to her former self._ He thought.

Rin continued to glare at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to try and explain what happened between him and Kagura.

"Why were you absent? And when do you want to finish the project? I did what I could, but I'm not sure how to finish it," he said.

_Figures, all he cares about is the stupid project. _Rin thought angrily. "It's none of your business why I was absent. I'll come by and pick it up. I can finish it on my own," she said. Rin didn't want to be around Sesshomaru any more than she had to.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in annoyance. Rin was being difficult, even hateful. Sesshomaru had saved her life and she didn't appear to be the least bit thankful. "This is a group project. We work on it together."

"I said I'll finish it! You did the written work. It's a fair split."

Sesshomaru stared at the suddenly unfamiliar girl. He tried to find the innocent, blushing beauty he had come to know and growled in frustration when he failed. Rin put up a wall, and it seemed like she'd never let him back in.

"Fine, have it your way."

Rin's eyes widened at his response. Sesshomaru had just given up.

"You're acting strangely, Rin. What happened?" he asked.

_Is he serious?_ She thought as her face turned red from anger. She looked away from him, not wanting to cause a scene. "Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I said just leave me alone!" Rin screamed in his face before running out of the classroom.

The teacher jumped up and yelled after her, but Sesshomaru held up a clawed hand and followed her out. Thankfully she hadn't gone very far. She was huddled against her locker, trembling from her overwhelming emotions.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called.

She turned angrily to face him. "What do you want?" she cried, exasperated.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with you," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

Rin threw her hands in the air and turned away from him again. Sesshomaru stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" Rin screeched as she shrank away from the surprised demon, catching him off guard when her hand collided with his face. The resounding slap echoed through the empty halls. Rin's breath came out in ragged gasps as she recovered from her outburst. Her stomach was sending unbelievable pain through her entire body.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared and he turned violent amber eyes on her. Before Rin could blink she was thrown against the locker, Sesshomaru's claws nearly cutting into her throat. Her eyes widened in terror as memories of her latest beating flashed in the back of her mind.

"You will not lay a hand on me," he snarled.

Rin's eyes narrowed, anger taking place of her fear. "I'll leave that to Kagura," she said through clenched teeth.

_So that's what this is all about._ He thought as he released her. A bruise formed around her throat, surprising the demon with its rapid appearance. He backed away, guilt eating at his insides as Rin's knees gave way and she fell to the tiled floor. Rin glared up at him, hate coiling in her dark brown eyes. Sesshomaru turned away from the angry woman on the floor and disappeared inside the classroom.

Miroku and Sango came running out shortly after he went back inside. They helped Rin stand and Sango re-covered the bruise around her throat with some of her makeup. They knew not to ask what had happened. Rin appreciated their silence, not trusting herself to speak about the terrifying experience. At that moment, Sesshomaru reminded her so much of her father.

The teacher gave Rin a questioning glance when she walked back in but decided to let it go. The girl looked like she had suffered enough, and he knew anyone would have to have been deaf not to hear the fight that transpired between the two. The bell finally ran and Rin slowly made her way to art class. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like creating. Even the smell of the art supplies made her stomach turn.

The rest of the day went the same way. Her final class finally rolled around and she walked sluggishly toward drama. It was the only other time she saw Sesshomaru during the day, but she never interacted with him because they worked in different groups. Today, she learned they were picking parts for the upcoming school play.

_Romeo and Juliet, how fitting._ Rin thought as she chewed on the end of her pencil.

Their drama teacher stepped onto the stage and bowed dramatically. Two black boxes were brought out from behind the curtain and set up on a table. The teacher stepped behind them and motioned for the light to be turned on.

"As you all know, we will be producing _Romeo and Juliet_. We're going to pick roles a little differently this time. This way you all have a chance at getting picked and improving your acting skills. Now! In these boxes are slips of paper with each of your names on it. I will pick a name and tell you who you will be playing. The first male and female chosen will have the lead roles. Now, let us begin," he exclaimed.

Rin rolled her eyes. _At least I know there's only a fraction of a chance my name will get picked._ She thought.

"And the first name is…" he said as he shuffled his hand around in the first box, "Rin! Congratulations! You will be playing Juliet."

Rin groaned and sank into her chair.

"And it appears Sesshomaru will be playing our love-struck Romeo!"

Rin froze. Did life hate her that much? She knew Sesshomaru was staring at her, but she refused to return the gesture. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted, sinking lower in the chair as the rest of the cast was chosen.

"Well done, Kagura," Naraku whispered from the rafters. Everything was set up perfectly. He would make sure Sesshomaru found out about Rin's father. He wanted her to suffer as much as humanly possible before he finished her off. He wanted her to regret ever being born. _Not that she already doesn't…_ he thought with pleasure.

* * *

**Linelly:** You have asked a bunch of great questions! And no worries, everything will be revealed as the story continues!

**Icegirljenni: **Yeah I made her dad pretty crazy…. You'll just have to wait and see what happens!

**Bastet'syoungestkitten:** hahaha I'll bail you out of fanfiction prison! And I want to do a little more than bash him over the head with a rock. To be totally honest… I lost three of the middle chapters. Lol I have the next chapter and the last three but I lost all trace of the three in the middle so I don't entirely remember what happens either…. I know the main thing that happens in each but all the little things and most of the dialogue is gone from my memory. Wish me luck!

**SerenePanic:** Ah! I didn't try to kill Rin, her father did! Don't worry Rin won't have any more suicidal tendencies… or will she? And Rin and Inuyasha never really got along in my story. He picked on her a lot in school and it just got worse and worse each year until the resulting hatred…. And no! I didn't know that Rin means cold. You learn something new every day.

**mishy1:** I hope that was a compliment… haha I'm glad my story evokes such emotions. Thank you so much for that huge compliment.

**Guest:** Whoever you are… thanks! I like to keep my readers on their toes. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!

**RadicalEdward6:** Welcome back and thank you so much. It was years since I was last on as well.

**squirtlepokemon215: **I know what you mean. I actually don't curse at all. In one of my other stories it nearly killed me just to type Inuyasha saying hell… Sesshomaru is being a butthead right now… and he will continue being one for the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe you're playing Juliet! And what's worse… Sesshomaru is your Romeo!" Sango howled with laughter.

Miroku and Kagome snickered as Rin silently fumed.

"I begged the teacher to reconsider… or at least change who played Romeo. I can't believe this! Fate is out to destroy me," Rin grumbled as her friends' laughter increased.

Her house came into view and Rin was actually glad to be rid of her ridiculing friends. She waved goodbye to the group, promising Miroku she'd drop by later to pick up her stuff. Upon entering the big house she was swept up in a motherly embrace by the cook.

"Oba, it's so good to see you," Rin said.

The crying woman let Rin down and wiped her face with her apron. "Oh, Rin! I knew something terrible would happen the night I left! I never should have gone. I'm so happy to see you're all right now. You are all right, aren't you? Oh deary me, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Rin laughed and tried her best to comfort her. She reassured her that everything was fine and her stomach only hurt a little. Rin's father walked in and glared at the cook, wondering why she wasn't in the kitchen. The feisty woman hmphed and went back about her business. He then turned to Rin and scowled before turning to head back into his office.

"Wait! I've been chosen as the lead in the school play. I may or may not be here some nights because I have rehearsals after school," Rin called after her father's retreating back.

"Whatever," he said before disappearing behind two solid oak doors.

Rin rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. As soon as she walked in she went over to her bed and flopped down, careful of her wounds, and snuggled into the soft comforter. She was about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang. Grumbling, she picked it up and pressed it to her face.

"Rin speaking, may I ask who is calling?" she answered politely.

"Hey stupid wench."

Rin groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do _you_ want, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Well, since you and my stupid half-brother aren't on speaking terms, I was forced to call. He says you have to come pick the project up, now. He wants the stupid thing out of his sight. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be there in fifteen." She dropped the phone on the receiver before she could hear his angry response and rolled out of bed. Rin walked to the intercom by her door and rang down to the butler.

"Yes, Miss Rin?"

"Hey B! I have to go to Sesshomaru's house to pick something up. Can you drive me there?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Rin," he replied before hanging up.

Rin smiled and took her time going down the stairs. When she walked out of the house and through the gardens she was surprised to find her favorite butler already waiting with the door open. Rin thanked him and slipped in to the car.

The ride down was pleasant. Rin asked how his night off had been and how her father treated him while she was recuperating. He replied without looking at her, his tone still that of a servant speaking to master. Rin tried in vain to break him of his habit. She knew he thought of her as family. The smile on Rin's face vanished when the car pulled up to Sesshomaru's house. She took a deep breath and opened the door after earning a reassuring nod from B.

Rin looked up at the mansion. It was beautifully designed. The three story house had several balconies on each floor with a curving driveway wrapped around a fountain surrounded by flowers. The intricate design carved into the front door was made less intimidating by the pots of flowers lining the walkway.

_The flowers must have been Izayoi's doing._ Rin thought fondly. She hoped she would see the enthusiastic woman. She wanted to thank her again for the bathing suit. Unfortunately the flimsy thing hadn't survived her little tumble with the vase. The strip of cloth running down the front was severed and hung pathetically against her thighs. The doctor tossed it in the garbage right after he cut it from her body. Rin glanced up, startled to find herself face-to-face with a very angry teenager.

"Bout time you showed up. It's been twenty minutes. You said fifteen," he snarled.

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed past Inuyasha. "Not now you idiot, I want to be in and out of here. No time for your stupid antics," Rin said. She heard Inuyasha curse and smiled. Hurried footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see Izayoi sprint out of the hallway and leap at her.

The older woman squealed in delight and pulled Rin hard against her. Her arms wrapped firmly around Rin's hips which were still extremely tender from her father's well-placed kick.

"Oh Rin!" she cried.

Rin inhaled sharply as the woman's grip tightened. She cried out and pulled away, bending over and wrapping her arms protectively over her stomach. Izayoi watched in horror as Rin nearly fell to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rin struggled to breathe and straightened slightly. She plastered a smile on her face and looked at Izayoi. "Oh nothing, just a little tender is all," Rin replied.

"Tender from what?"

Before Rin had a chance to respond Izayoi lifted her shirt to inspect her midsection. Rin flinched at Izayoi's gasp. She looked down and paled at the sight of her own blood. Despite the heavy layering of gauze blood had managed to seep through and completely drench the once snowy-white cloth.

"Rin! We have to get you to a hospital! Inuyasha, call for the driver right away!" Izayoi ordered in a frenzy.

"No! I've already been to the hospital. I just need some new bandages," Rin said desperately.

Inuyasha walked around Rin to see what his mother was fussing about and stumbled back when he saw Rin's stomach.

"What the heck happened? Did you get stabbed?" Inuyasha said, worry slipping out in his tone.

Rin grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it down roughly. "I just had a little tumble is all. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so that's why you were in the hospital for three days," Inuyasha sneered.

Izayoi looked sternly at Rin and placed her balled up fists firmly against her hips. "You were in the hospital for three days? Go to the living room right now while I go get the First-Aid kit," she said while pulling Rin into a large room. Izayoi settled her against a pile of pillows and ordered Inuyasha not to leave until she returned.

The irritated half-demon was currently sitting by the fireplace and glaring angrily at the flames. Rin twiddled her thumbs as it got more awkward.

"So how's the project coming with Kags?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Fine," he replied sharply.

"What are you all working on?"

"None of your business."

"When do you think you'll finish?"

"I don't know."

"She's really pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's beau-," Inuyasha clipped his comment short and turned to glare at her. "You stupid wench, you set me up!" he yelled as his face turned red.

"It was so easy, too. I can't believe you like Kags, a _loser_," Rin said through peals of laughter.

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms. "She's different from you. She isn't all depressed and mopey. With you it's always me, me, me. That's probably why Sesshomaru hates you now. Kagome never thinks of herself," Inuyasha snorted.

Rin's eyes widened and she scowled, jumping up from her seat on the couch. "Keep your mouth shut. You don't know anything about me!" Rin yelled.

Inuyasha scoffed and dodged the pillow sent his way. He looked at the offending object and turned to yell at Rin but another well-aimed pillow hit him in the face, effectively cutting off his tantrum. He picked it back up and chucked it at Rin, satisfied when he hit her. His gratification turned to panic when he realized where his pillow had hit.

Rin doubled over in pain when it collided with her stomach. He had put some of his demon strength behind his throw. Blood gushed from her wounds and made Inuyasha nauseous. She fell to her knees and panicked when she saw her blood dripping on the floor. She whimpered, forgetting about her pain and trying desperately to wipe the liquid off the expensive wood floors.

Inuyasha watched with confusion as she rubbed at the blood with her hands. His mother walked in and nearly fainted at the sight.

_She must be in shock. _Inuyasha thought. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently to try and bring her out of her daze. Rin screamed in terror and shriveled away from his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bleed on the floor. I'll clean it up I'm sorry!" she screamed.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and stared, horrified as she continued to paw at the blood. Inutaisho stomped into the room to see what all the commotion was.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. His gaze dropped to Rin and his eyes widened in alarm. He rushed over to her and tried to pull her away from the gruesome scene only to receive the same reaction as Inuyasha. Inutaisho finally gave up and lifted the girl effortlessly into his arms. She screamed and lashed out in an effort to free herself from his iron grip. Izayoi murmured sweetly into her ear and smoothed her hair which managed to calm Rin down.

When he was sure Rin was settled, Inutaisho called for Inuyasha to retrieve his older brother. He put her back on the couch and tore open the bottom half of her shirt. Inutaisho frowned at the red cloth and ripped through it. He heard Sesshomaru and glanced up to see his eldest son give Rin a once-over.

"Sesshomaru, come help me. Inuyasha, get some wet towels. Honey, keep doing what you're doing," Inutaisho ordered.

Sesshomaru stood rooted to the spot, watching as Rin's chest heaved and sweat trickled down her face and neck.

Inutaisho scowled. "Sesshomaru, that was an order," he growled.

The confused demon knelt next to his father and the smell of Rin's blood made his vision blur. There was so much of it. His father sliced through the bandages taped to her stomach, careful to keep from scratching her with his claws. Inuyasha came in and piled the wet cloths in his mother's hands then backed away.

Inutaisho's face fell when he finally removed all the bloody rags. Her stomach had been butchered. Stitches were busted open and blood was seeping out of the reopened wounds. Izayoi looked away and folded one of the cloths over Rin's forehead. Inutaisho growled and looked at Sesshomaru. He returned his father's glance, silently agreeing about what needed to be done. His father nodded and turned back to Rin's stomach. He reached out and cut through the stitches still held together in one of Rin's gashes. The skin stretched as he cut through and then pulled apart. Rin became silent and it seemed like the whole room went still. Her mouth opened in a small "O" before she threw her head back and screamed. She thrashed wildly on the couch, popping out more of her stitches. Izayoi's hands shook as she tried to ease the girl but Rin didn't respond.

"No it hurts! Please stop. Don't touch me! No!" Rin screamed as tears poured out of her eyes.

Inutaisho rushed forward and pressed his thumb against the pressure point on her neck. Rin's body shook violently and she fell limp against the cushions. Izayoi turned worried eyes to her husband as tears threatened to spill down her pale face. Inutaisho wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't think she's…" Izayoi couldn't finish. Her heart wrenched at the thought of the sweet and beautiful girl being… _No, no that can't be it. There must be a logical explanation_. She thought as she allowed her husband to help her stand.

"We'll confront her about it when she wakes up. Let Sesshomaru take care of her for now. Come, you need rest," he murmured against her hair.

Izayoi nodded and looked at her son. Inuyasha stood motionless by the fireplace with a shocked expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, come," she called.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and followed his parents out. Sesshomaru watched them disappear into the hallway, waiting until they were a safe distance before he settled his amber eyes on Rin. Her hair was disheveled and an arm was thrown over her face, the other hanging limply over the edge of the couch. He moved so he was hovering directly over her stomach. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and went to work removing as much of the coppery fluid as he could with the cloths. He scowled at her again before bending over her and sliding his tongue over the worst wound. The skin around the cut was soft and warm and he placed a hand against her hip to tilt her to a better angle.

The flesh slowly closed and he moved on to the next one, working diligently as he lapped at the gruesome lacerations. Her blood was hot and sweet and made him dizzy as he worked, but he ignored the feelings that tugged at his heart and pressed forward more quickly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Rin woke up dazed and confused. She leaned forward and looked stupidly at the cloth that fell in her lap. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw her mutilated shirt. She studied her stomach in awe, the skin as smooth and untouched as if she had never been injured. Her fingers traced the faint lines where the cuts had been. _How…?_

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru stepped forward and sat in the chair across from her. "I'm a dog demon. Our saliva has healing properties and I was able to seal your wounds. The bruise, however, I was unable to mend," he explained.

Rin looked away from him to observe the bruise covering her hip. _Healing saliva? Wait… that means he…_

"You licked my stomach!" Rin screamed as she jumped up from the couch.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I was expecting something along the lines of 'Thank you for saving my life for the second time in the span of a week,'" he snapped.

Rin frowned and pursed her lips together. She looked away from him and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I am indebted to you. Thank you," she whispered.

Izayoi and Inutaisho appeared in the doorway and inspected the two teens. Izayoi burst into tears and ran to Rin, folding the startled girl close to her chest and rubbing her back.

"Oh, Rin! I was so worried about you! How did this happen? Where did all those injuries come from?" she asked.

Inutaisho looked at Rin with worried eyes and pulled his wife away from her. He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and gently pushed her down in a chair. He and his wife took a seat across from her. Inuyasha walked in and leaned against the doorway with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

Rin looked around anxiously and tried to calm her fluttering heart. Inutaisho's jaw was set in fierce determination. His eyes held an emotion she had seen only once before. It was when her friends first found out about her father.

"Rin, we need to talk," he began. "How is your home life?"

_Great…_ Rin thought before speaking, the words spilling out of her mouth with practiced ease. "I have a wonderful life. I have a loving father who provides me with everything I need and a house full of servants who care about me very much. The only thing I wish I had is my mother, but she died a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

Inutaisho and his wife exchanged glances, some of their nerves settled.

"Would you care to explain how you came across such nasty injuries?"

Rin laughed nervously and pressed a hand to her glowing cheeks. "I'm kind of a ditz... The maid didn't tell me she mopped the kitchen floor and I slipped and grabbed the first thing I could reach. That just so happened to be a very expensive vase. I fell on the stand it was sitting on and the vase shattered under me," Rin explained. _That wasn't a complete lie._ She thought.

They seemed to believe her and relaxed against the sofa. Sesshomaru was still glaring at her but he seemed to accept her explanation as well.

_She smells anxious. Her whole speech seemed forced, like she's said the same thing before. It sounded… rehearsed. She's hiding something._ Inutaisho thought.

"Now you can get the project and go," Sesshomaru stated before leaving the room.

Izayoi watched sadly as her step-son walked from the room. Rin stood and tried to hide her bare skin from the two adults.

"Yeah, that's why I came here. I'm so sorry for everything. I hope I didn't ruin your floor." Rin bowed and followed after Sesshomaru. She made her way back to the foyer and was happy to see her butler waiting for her, project in hand. A large bag was at his feet full of her art supplies.

"All patched up now, Miss Rin?" he asked.

Rin smiled and picked up the bag. She nodded and followed him quietly out the door. She didn't notice amber eyes watching her from the balcony as she drove away.

_Clumsy idiot._ He thought before walking to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Rin sighed as Mr. Ito, the drama teacher, waved his arms tragically before her and Sesshomaru. It was the second day of rehearsals and Rin was getting irritated with her over-the-top instructor.

"You must be more passionate, Rin! Let the emotions of Juliet flow through you. We must think you've fallen desperately in love," Mr. Ito cried.

Rin glared at her feet and ignored the dog demon across from her. Sesshomaru had been a saint, though she couldn't figure out why. His patience seemed endless and he treated her gently despite her behavior towards him a few days ago.

"Sorry Mr. Ito, I'll try again."

"Good! Now, from the top!"

Rin took a step back and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes. She was surprised by how well he acted. Every word fell from his lips with poetic grace and conveyed so much emotion even she was nearly brought to tears. Mr. Ito broke down and sobbed a few times. She wondered if the play allowed him to express feelings he otherwise held back. A sharp clap indicated Mr. Ito was seated and waiting for them to begin.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Sesshomaru began. He moved toward Rin and took her hands between his, making the young woman blush.

Rin smiled delicately and let her adoration shine unhindered through her large, chocolate eyes. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Sesshomaru asked, brushing a clawed hand across her cheek.

Rin shivered under his sweet caress. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she whispered.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Sesshomaru breathed.

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's head dipped toward her own. This would be her first kiss, in front of a crowd of people and a sobbing drama teacher. Her heart fluttered in her chest, but Rin didn't want it to be this way. Sesshomaru felt her hesitation and pressed his hand against the nape of her neck. Rin's head tilted back instinctively and her eyelids fluttered. She would have given herself to him if he hadn't flattened his hand against her back and pulled her against him. Pain shot up her spine as he put pressure on her recent injuries. Rin cried out and pushed away from him.

The beating her father gave her just the other night had left long, ugly bruises up her lower back. Rin ignored the strange look from Sesshomaru and the heart-broken Mr. Ito. She immediately straightened and recovered her composure.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ito. I've had about all I can stand for today," Rin said before running off the stage.

Sesshomaru growled and clenched his fists before taking off after her. He followed her scent to her locker and found her stuffing her backpack with books.

"Rin," he said.

At the sound of his voice, Rin jumped and dropped her bag. Everything scattered on the floor and she groaned and bent to gather it again. Sesshomaru knelt down to help and inhaled her scent. It soothed him and he nodded when she voiced her thanks.

"Rin, why do you always bolt when we get to the kissing scene?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed and looked away. "You know why," she murmured.

"You've never been kissed," he stated.

Rin nodded and leaned against her locker. "It's bad enough I can't swim, but I don't even know how to kiss."

"I can teach you."

Rin blushed and glared at the handsome dog demon towering over her. "To kiss or swim?"

"Well, both if you'd like. But I meant I could teach you to swim."

"I don't know…" she whispered. As angry as she still was at him for making out with Kagura, free swimming lessons were very appealing. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere in his offer and sighed. "Okay, but we have to move slow! I was traumatized after my last experience with your swimming pool."

Sesshomaru chuckled and his smile nearly took Rin's breath away.

"How about we start tonight? We can even rehearse a little if you want."

Rin nodded and gathered her bag to her chest. "How about 8:00?"

"8:00 should be fine. I'll be waiting for you, Rin," he said before walking back to the auditorium.

Rin let out the breath she'd been holding and began her walk home.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"But it's just to rehearse! Mr. Ito says we need more practice. You had to know there'd be times we practiced outside of school," Rin yelled. She was pushing it with her father, but the man was being more unreasonable than usual.

"My answer is final. I'll not have you running around kissing boys and making a name for yourself. I never should have let you join that stupid drama class," her father yelled before storming off to his office.

Rin screamed in frustration and stomped her foot. The act was childish, but she didn't care. She was going to go over to Sesshomaru's house if it killed her. With her father's infuriating words still in her mind, she ran up to her room and pulled a small slip of paper from her dresser. Izayoi's number was written in swirling strokes and she roughly punched the numbers in on her phone. It rang twice before Izayoi's sweet voice greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Izayoi! It's Rin."

"My dear Rin! Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering if your driver could come pick me up around 7:30. Our car is in the shop and Sesshomaru invited me over." Rin ignored the excited squeal on the other end of the line and smiled when Izayoi agreed heartily. She said goodbye and jumped up to find a bathing suit that would hide her bruises.

The task proved easier said than done and she had to settle on wearing a tight-fitting shirt over her bikini. Rin waited anxiously for another thirty minutes before going to her window and taking a deep breath. She lifted the glass and eased herself on to the roof. A metal grate reached nearly to the top of the house and vines and flowers grew up its entirety. Rin carefully swung onto it and climbed down. She ran out to the street and waited another five minutes before the familiar black car rolled up beside her. Rin ducked in and told the driver to go before settling back and finally releasing the breath she'd been holding. The drive was short and awkward and Rin wished she could have asked B to take her, but she was sure her father had forbidden the man from taking her anywhere. Rin never would have forgiven herself if she got him or any of the house staff in trouble.

The car finally came to a stop and Rin was brought out of her stupor by a loud knock on her window. She jumped and allowed the driver to open her door before slipping out and running to meet the smiling woman waiting at the door.

"Izayoi," she breathed with a grin and wrapped her arms around the slender female.

"I'm glad you came. I heard Sesshomaru is giving you a swimming lesson," she gushed and pulled Rin into the house.

Rin blushed and nodded while Izayoi squealed with glee. Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the staircase and leaned against the railing.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I-I just have to get changed," Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded and started down the stairs, two towels under his right arm. "I'll be waiting out back," he said as he brushed past the two women.

"You can change in the downstairs bathroom," Izayoi said while guiding Rin to the aforementioned room.

Once the door was closed and locked behind her Rin tore off her clothes and quickly changed into the suit tucked away in her bag. She pulled the form-fitting T-shirt over her head and made sure no damaged skin was visible. By the time she made it out back, Sesshomaru was already swimming in the water. It was pitch black outside and the only lights came from within the pool. The air was thick and hot and Rin worried the water would be too cold to swim in.

"It's heated, so don't even try to use that as an excuse," Sesshomaru said when he noticed her eyeing the water.

Rin jumped and opened her mouth slightly, wondering if the dog demon had the ability to read minds. Sesshomaru chuckled and beckoned her with an outstretched hand.

"Come, Rin," he murmured as he walked closer to the submerged stairs.

Rin gulped and dropped her bag before walking over to the railing. She gripped it with white knuckles and lifted a foot to place on the first stair. She didn't move.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as her foot hovered a few inches above the water. "Rin, you can't drown through your feet."

Rin glared at him and let her foot drop into the water. She was surprised by the warmth and slowly put her other foot in.

"Good, now come down to the next one," Sesshomaru urged gently. He had moved closer to her now and was holding out both his arms to her.

Rin ignored the urge to leap out into his waiting arms and instead wrapped hers around the cold, metal rail. She took another step and gasped when the water went to her knee. After some more gentle coaxing from the surprisingly patient dog demon, Rin made it in to her waist without too much trouble. Sesshomaru was standing directly in front of her now and was nearly nose-to-nose with her when he urged her forward once more.

"This is the last one, Rin," he said. "You can do it. I'm right here."

Rin bit her lip and looked up at him with frightened eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and nodded encouragingly.

"Will you hold on to me?" she whispered.

The dog demon chuckled and placed a hand on either side of her waist and she in turn settled hers on his shoulders. He growled in satisfaction when he moved backward and Rin moved with him. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race when the water came up to her chest, but Sesshomaru's strong hands grounded her and she felt safe to move forward.

"See, look how well you're doing," Sesshomaru hummed.

Rin laughed nervously and gave him a bright smile. "I'm not drowning," she stated.

"I told you. Are you ready to start your swimming lesson now?" he asked.

"You mean this wasn't part of it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow and chuckled again. "Rin, you haven't even started swimming yet. All you've done is get in the water."

Rin blushed and looked down at the smooth skin of his muscled chest. "It certainly seemed like part of the lesson," she mumbled.

"That's because you took so long. Now, the most essential part of swimming is floating. Everyone should know how to float," Sesshomaru said as he took a step away from his pupil.

Rin panicked and leapt forward; closing the gap he had created between them. Sesshomaru sighed and placed a hand on Rin's back.

"Rin, you have to trust me. I won't let you get hurt. I'm right here," he said gently.

"Promise?" she asked with scared eyes.

"Promise. Here's what I want you to do. I'm going to put one hand behind your neck, and the other on your back. You're going to lean backwards and I'll hold you up. Got it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded and watched as Sesshomaru moved to stand beside her. He placed one hand at the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. Rin felt pressure on her lower back and allowed him to push her lower body off the ground so she was lying flat against the water's surface.

"Good," Sesshomaru breathed. "Take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds while gently kicking your legs and waving your arms back and forth."

Rin did as instructed and felt her body lift even more with the added air. She kicked a little too hard at first and splashed them both before finding a smooth rhythm between her arms and legs.

"Good, now let your breath out slowly and take another deep one. Perfect. Just keep doing that. I'm going to take my hands away and let you do it on your own now."

Before Rin could voice her protest Sesshomaru's hands disappeared from her body, but she didn't sink. She sucked in a big breath and slowly let it out, too afraid she'd go under if she asked him to come back.

"You're floating, Rin," Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"How do – I get – up," Rin said between breaths.

Sesshomaru put his hands back in their respective places and helped tilt her body forward. "Now put your legs down," he laughed when Rin didn't instinctively right herself.

"That was amazing!" Rin said once she was standing. "You're such a good teacher."

"Of course I am. Now we're going to do something similar, but I need you on your stomach. You're going to learn how to doggie paddle."

"On my stomach?"

"Yes."

"My face will go right into the water. I'll drown."

"Not if you hold it up."

Rin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I look stupid?"

"If you let your face fall into the water, then yes. I didn't let you go under before. I won't this time either."

"Fine," Rin grumbled.

Sesshomaru grunted and stood beside her again, this time placing a hand on her abdomen and the other just above her breasts. Rin blushed furiously and gave him a stern look. The dog demon merely smirked before tilting her off the ground. The startled girl screeched and flailed her legs and arms.

"Rin, stop thrashing! Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled before lifting the girl out of the water.

Rin immediately stilled and stared shocked at the rippling water beneath her. She then turned eyes to the irritated demon clutching her body close to his chest.

"Are you finished?" he asked with a scowl.

Rin nodded and was slowly lowered back into the water.

"Good, now that you got that out of your system I want you to gently kick your legs and paddle with your arms," Sesshomaru said.

Rin did as instructed and gasped when she started moving through the water. Sesshomaru moved with her and was secretly pleased at the silly girl in his arms.

"I think you've got it now," he said before taking his arms away.

Rin let out a startled squeal but kept kicking. "I'm doing it… Sesshomaru, I'm swimming!" she yelled.

"Good job," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin paddled happily through the water in a straight line, unsure of how to turn herself around. She was unaware of Sesshomaru's sudden panic when she continued on into the deep end. She heard him call for her to stop and went rigid and quickly slipped beneath the surface. Memories of her last experience in his pool hit her at full force and she opened her mouth to scream. Two hands wrapped around her torso and hoisted her up against a warm, hard body. Rin sputtered and coughed as she was dragged back to the shallow end. Once she realized she was safe she pressed against herself closer to Sesshomaru's chest and shivered.

Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arms around the frightened girl. He buried his nose in her wet hair and with one hand still wrapped around her back he hooked the other under her knees and carried her to the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he whispered once he settled back against the stairs with Rin draped over his lap.

Rin let him tuck her head under his chin and sighed when he rubbed soothing circles on her back. A light breeze picked up and made her skin prickle with the sudden chill. Sesshomaru felt her shiver again and pulled her closer against him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. You were right there, just like you promised."

Rin felt his chest rumble and giggled. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely before loosening his grip as she sat up.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything."

She expected a snarky reply to her sudden comment but all he did was stare at her. Rin shifted uncomfortably beneath his heated gaze and averted her eyes.

"I didn't kiss Kagura. Willingly, at least."

Rin let out a startled gasp and looked at him with wide eyes. She hadn't been expecting that. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back, reclining against his propped up arms.

"I know that's why you're angry with me. I think she set it up. She really was a mess when I went to go deal with her, but the second the door opened she was fine and threw herself at me." Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and frowned. "I don't care for Kagura. She's manipulative and cruel and I was a fool to ever date her in the first place. Can you forgive me for not telling you sooner?" he asked.

Rin blushed and looked away again. "I don't see why you need to apologize. It's not like we're going out or anything," she mumbled.

"Yes, well that's the problem."

A startled gasp escaped Rin's lightly parted lips as she stared shocked at the dog demon beneath her. He leaned forward then and wrapped two strong arms around her back.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered.

"Rin, I want you for myself. Please don't deny me. I know you feel the same," he said as his eyes smoldered, burning through her body and creating an uncomfortably pleasant feeling in the pit of her belly. Sesshomaru's nose twitched and he grinned at her. "Why won't you listen to your body, Rin? It's telling me everything I need to know. Please, don't make me beg," he whispered hoarsely.

Rin swallowed and nodded as her breath came out in short gasps. Sesshomaru growled with pleasure and pulled her body against him, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Sesshomaru, if we do this – a relationship – we have to move at my pace. I've never even had a boyfriend, never kissed," Rin sighed as he nuzzled against her throat.

"Of course, Rin. I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do," he murmured and pulled back.

She had to suppress a groan when she saw the raw hunger in his eyes. His face was strikingly handsome bathed in the soft glow of moonlight, the twin stripes on either side accentuating his already high cheekbones. Rin ran her fingers over them and smiled when Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned into her delicate touch. A small sound almost like purring vibrated through him and made her shudder. She continued her ministrations and lowered her gaze to his lips, unconsciously wetting her own and leaning forward when his tilted up in a sexy smirk. She leaned forward more, gaining courage when Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed. Before she even realized what she was doing, her lips were against his in a shy, clumsy kiss.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he felt the pressure against his mouth. He had been too caught up in her soothing touch to even realize she'd been inching closer. The warmth of her lips was gone almost as quickly as it had come and he watched as she pulled away, an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Rin blurted. "That was so rude!"

She pushed against his chest in an effort to climb out of his lap but he wrapped a hand around her wrist and held her in place. When Rin finally looked at him his eyes had darkened to molten amber and there was a strange look on his face. He pulled Rin to him slowly, one hand on the small of her back and the other coming to her chin. Sesshomaru was sitting up now, and Rin's mouth was a breath away from his. The heat from his body warmed her cool skin and she placed her hands on his chest when he tucked her further against his body.

"Rin, can I- Will you let me…" he mumbled, the smell of her arousal clouding his senses but the other side of him urging to be slow and gentle. His little Rin was new to intimacy. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

Rin smiled sweetly and nodded against the clawed hand caressing her face. Consent given, Sesshomaru dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Rin's eyelids fluttered closed and he rumbled happily while moving his hand to the back of her neck, tilting her head so he could have better access to her soft lips. His heart soared when she leaned against him and sighed into his mouth. He moved to deepen the kiss, tracing her lips lightly with his tongue and smiling when she gasped. Slanting his mouth over hers, he slipped his tongue inside to taste her sweetness and suppressed a growl when she moaned loudly into his mouth.

Rin clutched at Sesshomaru's shoulders and pressed her breasts firmly against his chest. Sesshomaru broke their kiss and she gasped for air, groaning again when he began to suckle and nip along her chin and down her throat.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, shuddering when his teeth dragged down her slender throat.

The dog demon growled and licked her throbbing pulse, delighting in the noises ripping through her sweet mouth. He stood up quickly, startling her, and draped her legs on either side of his hips before sitting back down. Rin's eyes widened at the new contact and gave a sharp cry when he pushed her hips against his. Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his and swallowed her moans and gasps while she trembled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The warmth in her belly spread through her entire body and made her dizzy with want. A small prickling of awareness in the back of her mind urged her to stop, that it was moving a little too fast, and she squirmed in his arms.

Sesshomaru sensed her hesitation and immediately broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers while she caught her breath. "I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have done that," he whispered against her lips.

Rin nodded and smiled before opening her eyes to look at him. His eyes were hooded and there was a fire in them she hadn't seen before. She realized with a sudden rush of pride that she started that flame; she made the great Sesshomaru lose himself in pleasure.

"I think I'll learn quickly with you," she said.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her nose before lifting them both out of the pool. Rin squealed at the sudden movement and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Sesshomaru groaned against her throat and shivered.

"Rin, unless you're willing to take things to the next level I strongly recommend you don't do that," he whispered huskily.

Rin blushed and let her legs fall, allowing him to place her gently on the ground.

Sorry," she whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled and took her hand in his before grabbing her bag and leading her back into the house. "It's late, Rin. I should get you home."

_Oh no… my dad._ Rin thought as she let Sesshomaru drag her inside the house. She hoped her father had gone to bed early or passed out on the couch.

"Rin, are you alright?"

Cursing his demon nose yet again, Rin gave him a sweet smile before picking up her pace and leaning against his arm. "Fine, just a little cold."

After changing into some dry clothes, Sesshomaru and Rin slipped into his car and drove toward her house. She tried to calm her beating heart and fight off any nervousness at confronting her father, instead focusing on the completeness she felt due to the handsome man beside her. But they rolled up to her house all too quickly and Rin was reluctant to leave the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sesshomaru chuckled before kissing her gently and whispering good night.

Rin sighed against him and smiled before lifting herself out of his car and waving goodbye as he drove away. All the fear and anxiousness she'd been suppressing hit her at once and she turned slowly to face the dark house looming over her. She pulled her key out and tried quietly to unlock the door, satisfied when it opened without so much as a squeak. She slipped into the darkness and carefully closed it behind her.

"Welcome back."

Rin gasped and turned around just in time to see her father raise his hand. It came down hard across her face and she fell back against the door, the back of her head banging against the unforgiving wood.

"I told you to stay home!" he screamed before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground. "Instead you sneak out like some hussy and come crawling home in the darkness. I bet you were sleeping with that boy. You were, weren't you, you little whore!"

Rin became very aware that her father wasn't drunk. She could handle his sloppy, drunken tirades, but it was when he was sober that she really got hurt. His fury seemed visible in the darkness and she went completely still. It was the heaviness in the air, the heavy beating of his heart and hers – one from anger, one from fear. She screamed when his fist came down on her and she curled in on herself to escape his rage.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru smiled and drummed his clawed fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. His night with Rin had been amazing and he was already looking forward to their next swimming lesson. He glanced at the empty seat she had occupied and frowned when he saw her bag on the floor. In one fluid motion, he had the car turned around and was driving back to her place.

The house was pitch black and silent as he walked up to the front door.

_Surely she isn't already asleep._ Sesshomaru thought as he raised a hand to ring the doorbell.

A loud thump filtered through the heavy wood and Sesshomaru frowned and leaned close to it. The window next to him suddenly shattered and he turned, shocked, as a body flew through it and tumbled to the ground. The smell of blood poured through the opening and his stomach heaved when he realized it was Rin's. A small moan from the garden stole his attention and he raced to the person huddled in the dirt and glass.

"Rin?"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Sesshomaru sat quietly next to Rin. The nurses had been kind enough to switch out the metal chair with a more comfortable one when they realized the persistent demon had no intention of leaving. He heaved a sigh and gently squeezed Rin's hand. A noise at the door caused him to look up, and he was shocked when he saw who it was step out of the shadow of the hallway.

"Father?" Sesshomaru whispered in an unsure tone.

Inutaisho walked over to Rin's bed and looked down at the beat-up girl. The bruises had just started healing, taking on a greenish tint on the edges and darkening to black at the center. The great demon lord shifted his gaze to his son and frowned when he studied Sesshomaru's face. Dark, puffy circles had taken up host beneath hooded lids. Sesshomaru's golden eyes had dulled in color and his face was pale and worn with exhaustion.

"How is she?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and grimaced. "It took them two hours to pull all of the glass from her back, and then they had to sew her up. Severe internal bleeding which they took care of with emergency surgery when she first got here. Bad bruising all over her body, cracked ribs; that's about it," Sesshomaru rattled off.

Inutaisho could see the turmoil behind his son's eyes. He knew that look. "It hurts to see the one you love suffer so horribly, doesn't it?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he stared in shock at his father.

"Don't think I can't see it, Sesshomaru. You know she's the one. Us dog demons can always tell when we've found our mate." Inutaisho moved to stand by his son. He knelt by the chair Sesshomaru occupied and stared deeply into his child's tired eyes. "Sesshomaru, it's okay to mourn. It's okay to be angry. You shouldn't hold it in, it will destroy you. What Rin's father did is disgraceful and vile. Protect your mate, be strong for her, but don't let that strength keep you from showing her how much you care." Inutaisho searched his eldest son's eyes once more.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched and his hands trembled. He allowed his father to gather him in his strong arms and buried his face in his shoulder. Inutaisho tightened his grip around Sesshomaru's frame and dropped his nose on the top of his head.

"It's going to be all right, Son. Rin is going to live," Inutaisho whispered against Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru let out a shaky sigh and relaxed against his father. He hadn't been held since he was a pup, and his father's reassuring words were what he needed. Inutaisho sat with Sesshomaru for another hour before finally getting him to come home and get some much needed sleep. Sesshomaru left reluctantly, only agreeing after promising Rin he'd be back early the next morning and kissing her gently on the forehead.

It was quiet in the hospital. All the lights had been turned off and the nurses were only occasionally walking in to check on Rin. The window was left open, allowing a cool and refreshing breeze to air out Rin's stuffy room. The long white drapes fluttered noiselessly in the wind and Rin slept soundly. A sudden crash jolted her awake and Rin jumped before scrambling to sit up in her bed.

"Ku, ku, ku. Lay back down, my little darling. We wouldn't want you reopening your wounds, now would we?"

Rin froze as terror seized her body. Her eyes darted around the pitch black room, searching for a figure to go along with the voice. She was about to scream when a cold, slimy object closed down over her mouth.

"Now Rin, how much fun would it be if you screamed? I wouldn't get to play my little games, and that would make me very angry. You don't want me to get angry, do you?" The mysterious man asked.

Rin knew he was right beside her. The heat of his breath fanned out across her cheek and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. She screamed against the object covering her mouth when she felt something slithering up her leg. They were like thick, slimy vines. She struggled against them and tried again to scream, but a cold hand against her neck made her vision blur and the last thing she saw was a pair of gleaming red eyes in the darkness.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru arrived early at the hospital the next morning, just as he had promised. A bouquet of colorful flowers was clutched in his right hand and a small smile graced his lips. Sesshomaru hesitated when he saw police cars surrounding the building before picking up his pace; somehow knowing horrible news awaited him just inside the hospital doors.

As Sesshomaru approached the entrance, a pair of policemen tried to stop him. The anxious dog demon pushed them out of the way and ducked under the yellow tape set up around the doors. Several nurses looked up at him, but seeing his determination they held back, opting to watch after him sadly. As Sesshomaru neared Rin's room he broke into a run and came to a screeching halt when he finally reached it. Another policeman tried to stop him from entering but Sesshomaru shoved him out of his way.

His heart stopped as soon as he entered the room. Everything was in disarray. Flower pots were shattered and littered the tiled floor of her room. Rin's bed was pulled near the window and tubes were strewn out over the ledge as if she had been carelessly torn away from the monitoring equipment.

Sesshomaru dropped the flowers that were gripped tightly in his hand and fell to his knees. Crimson bled into his eyes and his fangs grew to deadly points. The smooth purple stripes adorning his cheeks became jagged. He arched back and roared, the policemen and nurses backing away in terror. A familiar scent caught his nose and Sesshomaru sniffed again. He snarled angrily and jumped up. Stalking over to the window, Sesshomaru inhaled several more times to make sure he was correct in his assumption.

_Naraku…_ With that thought in mind and a scent trail, Sesshomaru leapt gracefully out of the window.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is really overdue… Sorry about the wait everyone! But you'll be happy to know that it will all be finished tonight. Once I get home from work I'm going to burn through the next few chapters and have them up for you! Hope that's a nice present for making you all wait so long. And thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! You all have been so sweet and supportive. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if Sesshomaru was kind of out of character.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N: **Okay… Naraku is kind of psychotic in this chapter. Well, more so than usual. And thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! You all have been such amazing readers and I can't thank you enough. Also, there is a horrible cliffy…Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The first thing Rin noticed when she woke up was that it was pitch black. The second thing she noticed was the deafening silence that seemed to surround her. She sat quietly on the ground, waiting for some sign of light or life to make its appearance. Her hands were bound behind her back so she had no way of feeling her way around, not that she particularly wanted to. The smell emanating from the ground was about as pleasant as a rotting corpse. When she had first woken up she thought she was already dead, but the horrible pain from her injuries were a constant reminder that she was, indeed, very much alive.

It was impossible to know how long she had been trapped in the darkness. There was no sense of time, no sound to indicate the passing of an hour, a minute, a second. And when the doorknob keeping her trapped turned the noise seemed so foreign to her and the blinding light filling the room was nearly enough to make her scream. She cried out and turned away from the painful brightness. A low chuckle came from a shadow standing in the doorway and Rin squinted, trying her best to see who the unwanted visitor was. A softer light came on inside the room she was being held captive in, and Rin suddenly wished it was dark again. The walls and floor were made of stone that looked like it belonged in a 17th century dungeon. Rats that had been sneaking across the ground suddenly raced in all directions to escape the light and Rin was horrified to see they had been eating one of their own kind. The half-eaten corpse must have been what was giving off the horrible smell. Cracks in the walls seemed to ooze some sort of grey slime and Rin shuddered, happy she hadn't been leaning against the disgusting mess. She turned back to the stranger and scowled.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me? Where am I?!" Rin screeched.

The man chuckled again and stepped out of the light of the hallway and Rin's eyes widened in recognition.

"You're the boy from the party! You're Naraku!" she said.

Naraku nodded and gave her a mock bow. "At your service, Miss Rin," he said.

Rin sneered at him and this only caused him to smile. "What do you want with me?" Rin spat.

Naraku's lips curved up in a devilish grin and he stepped towards Rin. Her eyes widened in alarm and she edged away from him.

"Why my dear, sweet Rin, that is no way to treat your half-brother."

Rin stared in shock at his declaration and nearly toppled over. Naraku chuckled again and grabbed her chin.

"That's right, dear sister. I am your kin."

With that said Naraku raised his hand and let it come down hard on Rin's head. She fell to the ground, unconscious, and Naraku turned out the light and left the room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Rin woke up again an hour later and groaned. She felt something scratching its way up her leg and screamed. She kicked and squirmed and the rats that had swarmed her body squeaked and ran back to their holes. A sob escaped her throat as Rin tried to push herself into a sitting position. She heard the scratching of the rat's little claws on the ground and waited for them to try and crawl on her again. She relaxed a little when they continued to skitter across the floor well out of her reach. The light in her room was turned on again and Rin squinted and dropped her head so her chin touched her chest. The door was pushed open and she tried to peek through her hair and see who it was.

A tray clattered to the ground by her feet. Before she could see who brought it they were behind her and cutting off the rope binding her hands together. Rin rubbed her sore wrists and looked up. She immediately recognized the woman standing in front of her and scowled.

"You, too, Kagura?" Rin asked sadly.

Kagura folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Look, you better just go along with this little plan and do as Naraku tells you. It will be a lot easier for you. Now eat before I lose my patience."

Rin looked down at the food again and her stomach growled loudly. She looked up at Kagura suspiciously and the demoness sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't poison it you dolt. We need you alive if Naraku is going to do this. Now eat!" Kagura yelled.

Rin frowned and picked up a chicken leg. She stuck her tongue out and tasted it experimentally. When nothing happened to her after a moment, she practically inhaled the chicken and mashed potatoes shoveled onto her plate. The wind demoness smirked and took away the empty plate when Rin had finished. Kagura began walking toward the door and Rin reached out frantically.

"Kagura wait! Where am I?!" Rin cried.

The look on the wind demoness' face sent chills down Rin's spine as she hovered in the doorway.

"You're in hell," she said before slamming it shut and turning off the lights.

Rin heard the clinking of metal signaling a locked door and choked on a sob. She was going to go insane in this little room, in the dark. She had to find a way out of here before she died of infection. Her wounds had been sewn shut, but that didn't mean they wouldn't get infected in this moist, disgusting place.

_I hope Sesshomaru can find me._ Rin thought before she allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sesshomaru came to a halt in his chase after Naraku. The demon's scent seemed to just disappear along with Rin's. He growled in frustration and backtracked in an effort to pick up the scent again. After another hour of searching, the irritated dog demon made his way back to his house. Izayoi and Inutaisho were startled when Sesshomaru came through the front door in a whirlwind of fury and anguish.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Inutaisho asked when his son finally calmed enough to talk.

Sesshomaru stared at his father through red eyes and growled. "Rin has been kidnapped," he stated.

Izayoi gasped and started forward, but Inutaisho caught her and held her against him.

"Who kidnapped her?" Inutaisho asked.

"It was Naraku. He's a student at our school."

"A student? How long ago was she taken?"

"Several hours. The scent was a little old, but I was able to follow it for a few miles. It just disappeared suddenly."

Inutaisho looked at his son and nodded. "I'll go to the hospital and have them check the surveillance tapes. Sesshomaru, you go to Rin's house and check on her father. Wait and see if there is a ransom note or a phone call. Izayoi will wait here by the phone," Inutaisho ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed out the door. He didn't wait to hear his father tell him good luck.

The run to Rin's house was quick and he growled at the thought of checking up on the man who had nearly killed her. Sesshomaru was more than willing to kill the man once he found out about all the years Rin had suffered, but after she explained the gravity of the situation he agreed to keep it secret for the time being. There was no need to put her friends in unnecessary danger. He stalked up to the door and was surprised to find it already open. He knocked lightly and it swung forward with a loud creak and he stepped inside the house. The stinking smell of old blood was the first thing he noticed, but it was the rotting head sitting on a table in the middle of the room that made him look away. Apparently Naraku paid Rin's father a visit. Sesshomaru's mind raced as he tried to connect the unrelated clues. He couldn't understand Naraku's obsession with Rin and her father, or why he would go so far and commit such a heinous crime against a man he didn't even know.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the house and called the police department. They arrived within fifteen minutes and Sesshomaru had to relay all he knew concerning the kidnapping and Rin's father. An hour later, the police had set up station and were waiting for Rin's kidnapper to make the call. After waiting for another hour, the impatient demon said he was heading home to see if his father had made any progress. Much to his annoyance, Sesshomaru ran into Miroku and Sango upon exiting the house. The couple finally settled on accompanying Sesshomaru when he agreed to tell them everything that happened once they arrived. Now, thirty minutes later, Rin's frustrated friends sat before Sesshomaru and listened patiently as he told them what was going on. Sango was the first to react. Her hands shook and tears streamed down her face as a shaky scream built up in her throat. Miroku took hold of the hysterical woman and tried to soothe her while holding back angry tears of his own. Sango curled against him and wept as Miroku stroked her hair.

"Why her? Why does this have to happen to her?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

Sesshomaru looked to the floor and sighed. He ran a hand through his long, silver hair and picked up his cell phone, praying his father found some sort of clue from the surveillance tapes at the hospital. Inutaisho picked up at the first ring and was pleased to hear his son's voice. However, the news about Rin's father only added to the suspicion and confusion of the case.

"Have you found anything?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of desperation in his tone.

He heard his father sigh through the other end and Sesshomaru fell back into the chair he had previously been occupying.

"What do you mean the surveillance tapes are missing? How is that possible?!" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

There was a moment of silence as Sesshomaru listened to his father. The sound of Sango's whimpering nearly drove him insane, thinking that somewhere, that could be his Rin crying. "I see. I'll call you and let you know if anything happens. You do the same." Sesshomaru growled and leaned his head back. He could feel a migraine coming on.

The room was suddenly quiet and he looked up to see Sango unconscious in Miroku's arms. Miroku looked around frantically and Sesshomaru suddenly felt bad for him. His best friend had been kidnapped and what looked like his girlfriend was having a mental breakdown, and all he could do was sit back and watch. There was a knock at the front door and Sesshomaru snarled. He threw himself from the chair and stalked to the front door, leaving Miroku to settle Sango on the couch.

When Sesshomaru reached the entrance, he was beat to the door by Inuyasha. The half-demon threw it open and a sobbing Kagome flew forward into his waiting arms. Sesshomaru stood for a moment and watched as his younger brother comforted Rin's friend. More noise came from the living room and Sesshomaru could only assume Sango had woken up.

_Perfect, just perfect._ Sesshomaru thought. He decided he needed to get away from all the crying and all the hysterics before he went crazy. Without a word to his brother, Sesshomaru slipped through the open door and jumped as far away from the house as he could. When he landed he bolted through the city and leapt up the buildings, daring the wind to try and take away all his pain. But the wind had no such power and Sesshomaru soon found himself at the park, holding back his anger as he thought of Rin.

"It's a terrible feeling, isn't it? Losing the one you love."

Sesshomaru bristled at the voice of the man who caused this horrible nightmare. He snarled and turned in the direction the voice came from. Naraku stood there, smirking, as Sesshomaru's eyes took on a crimson color.

"Where is she?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Naraku smiled and walked circles around the dog demon. The black trench coat he was wearing billowed out when the wind caught it and Sesshomaru nearly gagged when he saw that the clothes he wore underneath were covered in blood. Naraku looked down at the soiled garments and laughed.

"Oh, the blood. Well you see, it was no easy task pulling Rin out of that hospital room. What with all the machines she was connected to. Nothing a good pull couldn't fix, though. But her blood just seemed to splatter all over the place when I ripped the tubes out," Naraku explained with a hearty laugh.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and made to attack Naraku. The demon tsked and held up a hand at Sesshomaru.

"Now now, wouldn't want to kill the only person who can lead you to your precious Rin." Naraku smirked when Sesshomaru eased himself back. "That's a good dog. Now, about Rin. I will let you see her on several conditions; no police, no phones, no one. No one but you that is. I'll take you there right now if you'll agree to leave your phone on that park bench. Do we have a deal?"

Naraku held out his hand and Sesshomaru scowled at it, but put out his own despite his better judgment. He set his phone on the bench and grabbed Naraku's hand. Naraku smirked and Sesshomaru's world was spinning violently. The only thing that remained still was Naraku, but everything behind and around him whirled and twisted. When everything finally came to a stop, Naraku let go of Sesshomaru's hand and the dog demon fell to the ground. The room he was in was spinning and he couldn't seem to stand up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked. He tried to focus on Naraku but it only made him nauseas.

"Well, I just transported you to my warehouse. It's something you have to get used to. I didn't like it at first, but now I find it quite convenient. It made you lose my scent, didn't it?" Naraku spoke animatedly.

After finally gaining a grip on his surroundings, Sesshomaru rose to his feet unsteadily. He swayed once and grabbed on to a pole within reach.

"Where is Rin?" he asked. The world finally seemed to stop spinning and he was able to stand on his own.

Naraku smiled and clapped his hands together. "Right! Kagura! Bring her out!" Naraku shouted.

His voice echoed in the abandoned warehouse and pigeons flew from the rafters and out the broken windows. Several moments passed before Sesshomaru saw movement in the shadows of one of the many hallways. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Kagura stepped out of the shadows with Rin. Her arm was tossed around the demoness' shoulders and Kagura was half dragging her body to the open room where he and Naraku stood. Her entire body seemed to be covered in blood and her face was littered with bruises. Her right lip was busted open and swollen and bleeding. Sesshomaru snarled and turned on Naraku.

"What have you done to her?!" he roared.

Kagura scowled and came to a stop close to Naraku. She pulled Rin's arm off her shoulder and let the girl go. Rin fell to the ground in a heap and moaned. She tried to push herself up but Naraku put his foot on her back and pushed her back down.

"Now now, dear sister. We wouldn't want you getting up and hurting yourself," Naraku chided as he pressed harder on her back.

Rin cried out and her wounds began to bleed again. Sesshomaru could barely control his anger as he watched Naraku torture the woman he had come to love.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku looked up and smiled merrily before taking his foot off Rin's back.

"Now why would I do that? I have every intention of killing her," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled forward. "But you said-,"

"I said I would let you _see_ her. I never said anything about you taking her away."

Sesshomaru roared in fury and lunged forward. Naraku vanished along with Rin and Kagura before Sesshomaru could reach them. The group rematerialized behind Sesshomaru and the enraged dog demon turned and snarled, his eyes now completely red.

"Ku ku ku, if the dog demon can't control his rage then I won't allow him to say goodbye to his dear, sweet Rin. Isn't that right, baby sister?" Naraku said as he grinned down at her. Rin looked up at him in disgust and began to pull herself up again. Naraku allowed her to take a seated position, but when she tried to stand he backhanded her so hard she fell back to the ground in a motionless heap. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru nervously and backed a few steps away from her boss.

"Naraku, don't you think you're taking this a bit far?" she asked.

Naraku scoffed and lifted Rin's body from the floor. He motioned for Kagura to bring him a chair and when she had, he settled Rin into it. Naraku looked back at Sesshomaru and was amused to see his eyes back to their golden hue.

"Ah, finally figured your anger will get you no closer to Rin? You're a smart one, aren't you?" Naraku said.

"You called Rin your sister. How is that possible? And why did you kill her father?" Sesshomaru asked through grit teeth.

Naraku clapped his hands together and stepped in front of the chair Rin was seated on. Rin groaned and slowly came to. She glared at Naraku's back and the demon turned to smile down at her.

"We're half-siblings; if you want to be exact that is. My father raped her mother. I was a few months old at the time, but my father told me everything when I got older. You see, her mother was working under my father, and he was very attracted to her. Rin's mother was very beautiful and he found he couldn't resist her. In fact, he took her right here in this very building," Naraku said proudly as he held his arms out, indicating the worn down and abandoned warehouse.

"You're lying!" Rin screamed.

Naraku turned around and slapped her. "That was very rude. You should know that I never lie," Naraku said before continuing. "Anyways, my father threatened Rin's mother with her job and her life if she ever told anyone what happened. A few months later, turns out the whore was pregnant. My father demanded she get an abortion and she refused. It was her way of getting back at my father. Well, Rin's 'father' was none the wiser and thought _he_ had impregnated the whore. When my dear, sweet sister was born, he realized she looked nothing like him. Well, Rin's mother broke down and told him everything and this really made my father angry. He finally got his chance five years later and killed her in that awful car wreck. You remember that, don't you Rin?" Naraku asked as he turned back to look at his half-sister.

Tears burned in the back of Rin's eyes as she listened to the crazed man. Everything about her life was starting to make sense. Seemingly pleased with Rin's silence, Naraku smiled and continued on, oblivious to Sesshomaru's growing rage.

"Unfortunately, my father was horribly injured in the wreck as well. He told me all about you, Rin. He told me it was my duty to make you suffer as much as humanly possible and to kill you because he wasn't able to get the chance. Your father hired my services many, many years after he started beating you. I never met him in person. If he knew how old I was he never would have hired me. I also took on another name, of course, and you were trapped. I took care of him though. He was a stupid man. He thought I actually cared about the contract. It was just something I drew up to pacify him. He never saw it coming! Poor old bastard. Now I have you, and the last phase of my plan is to kill you in front of the man you love. I brought you two together, you see? Isn't it beautiful? My father never would have expected his only son to be capable of such a beautiful plan. I even had the play fixed so you two would be forced to work together and fall in love. I am a genius!" Naraku shouted.

Sesshomaru screamed in rage and lunged once again at Naraku. When his fist tore through Naraku's torso, the crazy demon just laughed and pulled Sesshomaru's hand out.

"You cannot kill me, Sesshomaru. I have to avenge my father. There is nothing you can do to stop this!" Naraku threw his head back and laughed to the ceiling.

Sesshomaru growled and wiped at him again. His claws tore through Naraku's shoulder and across his stomach, but Naraku only laughed again and jumped away.

"Ku ku ku, little doggy. Your anger is only going to kill Rin all the more quickly," Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru stopped mid jump when he heard Rin cry out. He looked down at her and was horrified to see her coughing up blood. She sagged out of the chair and fell to the ground as more blood spurted from her mouth. The wounds that were supposed to tear through Naraku appeared across her shoulder. She looked up at Naraku angrily and scowled.

"What have you done to me?" she ground out.

Naraku laughed and landed gracefully several feet away. "I have created a unique bond with you. The longer this goes on the more affected you will feel. Every time your beloved attacks me, he is really attacking you. I feel no pain! I cannot die! There is no way you can win, baby sister. You will bleed to death from his attacks or I will kill you myself. Either way, you are going to die here," Naraku explained haughtily.

Sesshomaru's expression of anger turned to one of despair as he looked on at Rin. The injuries he gave to Naraku actually hurt her. Rin looked over at him desperately and the great dog demon knew what she was going to say.

"Don't even think it, Rin! There is no way I am going to sacrifice you to kill this sick bastard," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru… I'm going to die either way. Please, just kill him," Rin whispered sadly.

He looked at her forlornly and shook his head. Naraku appeared in front of him and Sesshomaru stumbled back a few steps.

"Now now doggy, worrying over your woman is only going to get you killed," Naraku spat before taking a swipe at Sesshomaru.

He dodged just in time to avoid another skillfully placed blow from Naraku.

"Kind of hard to fight back when you can't hit me, isn't it?" Naraku taunted.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and continued evading Naraku's blows. He was caught off guard and Naraku was able to tear through the skin on Sesshomaru's torso. The great dog demon grunted and staggered back, holding his arm against the fresh wound. Naraku brought his claws to his lips and licked at them voraciously. Sesshomaru sneered and ran forward, bringing his claws down on Naraku's face. A scream erupted from Rin and Sesshomaru watched as four long claw marks broke out on her cheek. Blood oozed from the wounds and he was too distracted to notice Naraku running up behind him.

The pain was unlike any he had ever felt before. He looked down at the hand protruding from his chest and his jaw fell slack. Blood covered the hand and he watched, fascinated, as the appendage slowly turned into a thick tentacle. It ripped back out of his body and Sesshomaru fell to his knees. His gaze turned to Rin and the look on her face made the hair on his neck stand on end. She looked from the hole in his chest to the growing beast behind him. Tentacles soon surrounded Sesshomaru and the demon prince shouted out when Rin began to pull herself to him.

"Rin, stay where you are! What are you doing?" he gurgled angrily.

Rin pulled herself to his body and reached up to him. Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her against him, oblivious to the mountain of tentacles that was forming around the pair. Rin pulled back and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"There's only one thing you can do," she choked through her tears.

Sesshomaru shook his head and was about to speak, but Rin silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Sesshomaru, if I am bound to him and whatever you do to him happens to me; doesn't it work the other way around?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she took his claws and pressed them against the flesh right above her heart.

"Sesshomaru, you have to do it. Neither of us will make it out of here if you don't."

Sesshomaru looked down at her as if she had gone crazy. He pulled his deadly claws away from her chest and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"No Rin, we will die together," he whispered in her hair.

"Sesshomaru, neither of us has to die here," Rin whispered back angrily.

He thought for a moment about her plan, and his eyes widened in realization. He gently pushed her back and stared into her eyes, finding peace in the love and trust he saw reflected back. He placed his hand back over her heart and smiled down at her.

"Rin, I'm so sorry," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers and plunging his hand into her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
**

**Previously**

"Sesshomaru, neither of us has to die here," Rin whispered back angrily.

He thought for a moment about her plan, and his eyes widened in realization. He gently pushed her back and stared into her eyes, finding peace in the love and trust he saw reflected back. He placed his hand back over her heart and smiled down at her.

"Rin, I'm so sorry," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers and plunging his hand into her chest.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

A blood curdling scream pierced through the air and Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of Rin's chest and crushed her against him. The tentacles surrounding their bodies whipped around wildly and started destroying the building. Kagura was knocked back by one of the flailing limbs and she screamed as a large portion of the ceiling broke free and crushed her. Naraku continued to shriek as his tentacles took out the pillars holding up the warehouse. Everything around them began to crumble and Sesshomaru realized he had to get out of the building before it fell and killed them both. He gathered Rin in his arms and looked around for an easy exit. Not twenty feet away, he saw a window that shattered and began making his way towards it. A tentacle came crashing down and nearly flattened him and Rin, but he dodged it and started running toward the opening in the crumbling walls, ignoring the pain from the gaping hole in his chest. The injured dog demon avoided falling debris and massive appendages as he raced toward the window.

With a giant leap, Sesshomaru cleared the remaining distance and jumped through the opening. Upon landing he stumbled and pitched forward. Rin flew from his arms and he fell to the ground. Dust flew up around them as the building continued to fall. Sesshomaru pulled himself up and grabbed Rin's body before running away from the collapsing warehouse as quickly as he could. The building caved in on itself and killed the remaining occupant inside. Naraku died with a final scream and then the surrounding area was quiet. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and let Rin's legs fall to the ground. He hugged her to his chest and sighed in relief.

"We did it, Rin. You were right, he's dead now," Sesshomaru murmured against her hair.

When he received no response he frowned and looked down at the woman in his arms. Her lifeless eyes were hooded and her mouth hung slightly open. Blood and dust covered her body and Sesshomaru touched her forehead. As soon as his hand made contact he recoiled. His face scrunched in confusion and he gently patted her cheek.

"Rin. Rin wake up."

Sesshomaru shook her and Rin's head rolled back and her hair brushed the ground. Sesshomaru looked at the body in his arms in disbelief. Tears formed in his eyes and the horrible stench of death finally reached his sensitive nose. Rin was dead. Sesshomaru leaned forward and pulled Rin to him, burying his face in her neck and choking back tears. His heart throbbed painfully as he rocked back and forth. It felt as if he had lost a part of himself and found that he was unable to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No Rin, you can't die. You're finally free. I need you. I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against the crook of her neck.

Something snapped in the demon and he threw his head back and bellowed in agony. The sound that poured from his lungs was filled with grief and turned into a mournful howl. His eyes burned red and he screamed louder, snarling and crushing the corpse impossibly closer to his chest. The sound died in his throat and Sesshomaru wheezed. He laid Rin's body on the ground gently and settled down next to her. His arm wound around her waist and he laid his head on her chest and whimpered. His body shook against hers as he mourned over his lost love.

Black spots began to dance across his line of sight and he gave in to it. His breathing became slow and deep and black clouded his vision. He thought he heard someone shouting at him, but he was too far gone. Sesshomaru lost consciousness and silently prayed he never woke up again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was late in the afternoon when Sesshomaru came to. Inutaisho stood by the bed and watched patiently while his son took in his surroundings. He wasn't prepared for the sudden change in Sesshomaru's emotions. Inutaisho knew something was wrong when Sesshomaru's eyes widened in alarm. He was momentarily stunned when his son pitched forward and started screaming for Rin. After brushing off the initial shock, Inutaisho leapt forward and tried to calm his son, but Sesshomaru continued to thrash and scream for Rin. His eyes went red and he clawed at his father in an effort to get the stronger demon away from him. Inutaisho yelled for help and Inuyasha and Izayoi were soon scrambling into the room. Sesshomaru saw them and snarled, but it was when the third person came through the door that the frantic dog demon stopped and fell silent.

"Sesshomaru?" the woman called tentatively.

Sesshomaru fell back against the bed and looked on in confusion. A woman that looked remarkably like his Rin stepped forward and sat on the bed next to him. But he knew this woman could not be her. Rin died in his arms, he killed her. The Rin imposter leaned forward and touched his cheek. He watched in fascination as a tear rolled down her own and a smile broke out on her face.

"Sesshomaru, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," she whispered happily.

"Rin, is it really you?" Sesshomaru asked hoarsely.

Rin nodded through her tears and threw herself forward. Sesshomaru caught her and held her to him, breathing in her scent and running his hands over her body. She smelled just as he remembered and her skin was silky smooth under his coarse hands. He realized her wounds were gone and pushed her back so he could examine her. He took her face in his hands and looked her over slowly. The claw marks on her cheek were gone, all the bruises and small cuts had vanished, and there was no hole in her chest.

"What happened?" was all he could manage.

Rin smiled and looked at Inutaisho. "Your father saved me. He found us and brought your sword, Tenseiga. You remember it, don't you?" Rin asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru nodded and hugged her to him again, afraid to let go lest she get taken from him again. "I didn't know it had healing properties. I just thought it was some family heirloom. If I had known…"

Rin nuzzled into his shoulder and began to cry softly. Izayoi stepped forward and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The dog demon looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"You've been out for days, Sesshomaru. We were all so worried. And when Inutaisho brought Rin through that door, and when Inuyasha came in after carrying you… I thought the worst!" Izayoi choked out before falling to her knees and clutching more tightly at his shoulder.

Sesshomaru wrapped a free arm around his step-mother and rubbed her back. The human woman looked up at him and smiled lovingly before stroking his cheek and moving to stand by her mate. Inutaisho enfolded her in his arms and nodded to his son. Sesshomaru mimicked him and Inutaisho led his mate out of the room. Inuyasha followed the pair and shut the door quietly, but not before he gave his half-brother an approving grin.

When Sesshomaru and Rin were finally alone, Sesshomaru flipped her so she was beside him on the bed. Rin giggled and stroked his cheek, beaming when he sighed and nuzzled against her hand. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and settled his gaze on her, losing himself in the depths of her sparkling, chocolate brown eyes. He never wanted to see that light leave them again. He pulled her closer and put his head against her chest. The sound of her heartbeat finally eased Sesshomaru's nerves and he sighed and kissed her collarbone.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for coming after me. Thank you for trusting me," Rin whispered as she ran her fingers through his silver locks.

Sesshomaru's brows creased and he frowned angrily. The sudden change in his demeanor startled Rin and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked frantically.

Sesshomaru moved away from Rin and sat on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head in his hands and curled into himself. Rin rushed forward and began stroking his back in an effort to get him to open up to her.

"Sesshomaru?! What's happened? What's wrong? Please, say something!"

Sesshomaru leaned back and stared blankly at the wall. Moments passed and Rin was about to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"How can you still want me after what I've done? After what I did?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru I don't understa-,"

"I killed you, Rin! Naraku didn't kill you! I did! How can you still love me?!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Rin flinched at the volume of his voice and looked back at him sadly.

"Sesshomaru, you did the only thing you could do. It was the only way to kill him," Rin started.

Sesshomaru snarled and turned away from her. Rin moved from the bed and went to kneel in front of him. She took his hands in hers and held them tightly in case he tried to pull away.

"Sesshomaru, it was better that way. If Naraku had gotten me, he would have completely mutilated my body. Your father would not have been able to bring me back no matter how hard he tried. Please Sesshomaru, please understand I don't hold you responsible," Rin pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head in disbelief. "Why?" he croaked.

"Because I love you, Sesshomaru. I love you," she whispered before leaning up and brushing her lips over his.

Sesshomaru gave in to the kiss immediately and crushed his mouth against hers. Rin let her fingers drag over his chest and groaned when Sesshomaru began massaging the base of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him pull her up to sit in his lap. Butterflies swirled in Rin's stomach when Sesshomaru nibbled gently on her lower lip, groaning in protest when Sesshomaru pulled back and she cracked her eyes open to see him grinning at her.

"What?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's grin widened and Rin glared at him suspiciously.

"When we first met you didn't know one thing about kissing. Now you're so good you're giving me a-,"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked as her face turned red. She hit his chest in embarrassment and moved to stand up.

Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively holding her in place. He placed a chaste kiss on her jaw and looked up at her again. "I love you," he said.

Rin blushed cutely and pushed him back on the bed, making the dog demon grumble happily and nuzzle into her hair. Rin gripped his shirt in her hands and inhaled deeply, finding comfort in his unique scent. There was a knock at the door and Rin looked up just in time to see her three best friends burst through the door. The trio was about to run to their friend when they saw the position she was in. Rin looked down at Sesshomaru and her cheeks flamed when she realized what the situation must look like to her friends. Rin grinned sheepishly at them and scratched her chin nervously.

"Kags, Miro, Sango… What a surprise! This isn't what it looks like," Rin giggled nervously.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and sat up. He nuzzled against her shoulder and licked her collar bone, then turned to smirk at her friends. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all stared in shock as their most hated enemy continued to kiss Rin's throat. Rin squealed and pushed Sesshomaru back, causing him to chuckle softly and smile up at her in triumph. Rin frowned and crawled off the bed, and the smug dog demon lying beneath her. Rin looked at her friends nervously and was relieved when they all rushed forward and embraced her from all sides.

"Oh Rinny! We were so worried about you! When we heard Naraku kidnapped you we were sick with worry!" Miroku said as he pulled the petite girl closer.

Rin giggled and enjoyed the closeness of her friends as they fussed over her.

"Rin, what's going on with you and the Ice Prince? I thought you all hated one another," Sango asked quietly.

Rin sighed and pushed herself out of the group. She walked over to where Sesshomaru sat on the bed and stood between his legs while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She looked down at him and smiled before turning her gaze back to her friends.

"I love him. He saved me and I love him," Rin stated.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked and nuzzled into her stomach. Rin giggled and hugged his head closer to her torso. Kagome gave Rin a watery smile and laughed out loud.

"Oh Rin! I'm so happy! Now if I marry Inu and you marry Sesshomaru we can be sisters!" Kagome yelled excitedly. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I knew it! I knew he liked you!" Rin yelled while pointing an accusatory finger at Kagome.

Miroku appeared behind Kagome and began rubbing her head affectionately.

"Awe, our little Kags is going to marry big, bad Inuyasha," he teased.

Kagome swatted at her friend's hand and folded her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Yeah, now if only you and Sango could admit you love one another we would all have someone," Kagome growled.

Sango blushed and Miroku turned to her and grinned.

"Well, what do you say, Sango?" he asked smoothly.

Sango's eyes widened and she backed away from the advancing man.

"Now Miroku, you stay right where you are! Don't you come any closer!" she ordered shakily.

Miroku smirked and backed Sango into a wall.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously and Miroku instantly regretted pushing her so far.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed before smacking Miroku hard across the face.

Sesshomaru stared in shock as the other two women laughed as Miroku twitched on the floor. Sango turned her nose up in determination and stalked out of the room. Rin's eyes sparkled as she watched her friends lovingly, happy that everything was finally going to go back to normal.

_Well, almost normal._ Rin thought before turning back to Sesshomaru.

The demon smiled and opened his arms, allowing Rin to run into them and wrap her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru kissed her gently and dropped his forehead to hers.

"Why haven't you seen your friends until now? I've been out for a while?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave you. They knew I was okay and could wait, but I didn't know about you. I guess your father could have just used the sword on you, too. But I was so sick with worry I could think straight," she whispered sadly.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and enjoyed her sweet scent before tangling his hands in her hair and lowering her on his bed. "Forever, Rin. This is forever," he whispered before brushing his lips over hers again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed editing and rewriting some of the chapters. And thanks again for being so wonderful. I realized in the last chapter I kept writing step-brother and step-sister but thanks to you all I got it changed and already posted the revised chapter. And no… I don't like torturing Rin. lol Sometimes you have to go through a lot of crap before you can get what you truly deserve in life. Also, Sesshomaru had to realize how deep his feelings for Rin were. But now they're both happy and hopefully you are, too! Let me know if I made any more mistakes.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Flames welcome.

* * *

**Life's Tough Get a Helmet**

By: Miyukyshan

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again, everyone. And surprise! I got a few requests for an epilogue to wrap things up with the servants and also to see how the play went. So here's a bonus chapter for everyone. Hope you enjoy and this makes things feel more complete.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Everyone in the audience watched, captivated, as Rin sat up and stretched her arms high over her head and arched her back as if waking from a long sleep. She looked around in a daze and smiled upon seeing one of her fellow students.

"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" she asked sweetly.

The boy playing the friar looked around nervously as some noise rattled off stage. "I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet." Some more rattling went on off stage and the boy jumped. "I dare no longer stay."

Rin looked heart-broken as she stared down at the dog demon strewn across her lap. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and choked on a sob. "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," she cried out.

The boy ran from her and smiled at his fellow students once he was out of eyesight of the audience.

Rin located a cup in Sesshomaru's hand and plucked it out. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." Rin then put the cup to her lips and tilted it back, intent on getting even a drop from the empty goblet. "O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

Sesshomaru sighed against her lips when she made contact, trying his best not to press his more firmly against her soft ones.

Rin stifled a giggle and pulled back, running a slender finger over his full mouth. "Thy lips are warm."

A man's voice sounded from behind the curtain and Rin looked up, frightened.

"Lead, boy, which way?" the man's voice echoed.

Rin turned desperately to Sesshomaru and searched his shirt and pants. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She pulled the fake knife from Sesshomaru's pocket and pressed it to her chest. "This is thy sheath," she cried before pressing the collapsible tip against her heart. It pinched her skin and she made a guttural sound to emphasize her pain. "There rust, and let me die," she yelled in one final, heart-broken moan before falling over Sesshomaru's body and trying her best to make it look like she wasn't breathing.

The next few lines were drowned out by a huge wave of applause and Rin and Sesshomaru did their best to stay perfectly still throughout the rest of the play. When it was finally over they walked to the front of the stage together, hands clasped, and bowed before the cheering crowd. Rin located B and her favorite cook sitting with Sesshomaru's family and waved excitedly. Her Oba was sobbing into a tissue and B was rubbing soothing circles on her back. When Rin and Sesshomaru were finally able to leave the stage and change, Rin ran to her strange family and let herself be wrapped up in an embrace.

"Oh Rin! You were born to act. That was wonderful," Oba said, starting to cry all over again.

Rin laughed and comforted the portly woman before hugging B and turning her attention to Izayoi and Inutaisho. The great dog demon and his mate fussed over her and Sesshomaru and promised them a celebratory feast back at their mansion. Rin smiled and thanked them both before giving Sesshomaru a mischievous glance. Sesshomaru grinned down at her and grabbed her hand to pull her away from the overwhelming sea of people. Their drama teacher was sobbing uncontrollably in a corner claiming that to be the best rendition of Shakespeare's play ever put on. The happy couple laughed at their overzealous teacher and made their way to the exit, only to be stopped by Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin elbowed Sesshomaru in the ribs when he growled at her friends and put on a sweet smile.

"Rin, that was wonderful. I had no idea you were so good at acting," Sango said.

"Perhaps you should pursue an acting career, Rinny," Miroku chimed in.

"Seriously, you guys. You know I want to be a vet so stop teasing," Rin giggled from Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha stepped forward with Kagome on his arm and grinned at them.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Sesshomaru," he began, but a warning growl from his older brother made him shut his mouth and just smirk. Inuyasha knew he could tease Sesshomaru for years about the surprising skill with which he acted. He could be patient, for now.

Kagome stepped forward and hugged Rin, handing her a huge bouquet of flowers the whole group had pitched in to buy.

"Kags, they're beautiful! Thanks everyone. It really means a lot to us that you came tonight," Rin said.

Sesshomaru fidgeted beside her and a look passed between him and Inuyasha. He was relieved when Inuyasha caught his meaning and proceeded to drag a reluctant Kagome away from them. Sango and Miroku were a little more difficult.

"Rin, we need to get going," he pushed, hoping he wouldn't get a scolding for being so impatient.

Luckily for him, Rin seemed to be as much in the mood as he was and finally managed to tear away from her clingy friends. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and cast a glance at the laced fingers of her two friends.

"I see Sango finally caved against Miroku's… charms," he murmured.

Rin laughed and wrapped her arms around his bicep. "About time, too. It's nice going on double dates with Kags and Inu, but a triple date would really be fun."

Sesshomaru crinkled his nose at the idea, making the slender woman beneath him giggle. Once they were free from the auditorium, they turned down a few hallways to get away from straying parents and students. Sesshomaru's hand moved to drape over her hip and he grasped at the skin greedily before pushing her into a closet. Rin gasped in surprise at the sudden darkness but soon moaned against the onslaught of Sesshomaru's mouth. His lips devoured hers hungrily and she shivered in his arms. She made a low whining noise in the back of her throat when he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. His breathing was already heavy from his restraint.

"Have you thought about what I said?" he whispered huskily.

Rin swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I want to be your mate. But I want to wait until I graduate from college. Or at least until I'm twenty-one."

"That's reasonable," Sesshomaru chuckled before moving his mouth over hers again.

Rin moaned against him and let him push her against the door, legs wrapped firmly around his hips as he suckled and nipped at her neck.

"S-Sess, Sesshomaru," she groaned as his hips crushed into hers.

"Mmm, why won't you move into our mansion again?" he whispered as he licked her pulse.

Rin gasped and ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. "You know why. I can't leave Oba and B."

"They can come work for us," he growled before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Rin felt her world dissolve away as he explored her mouth and caressed the soft flesh of her stomach with the pad of his thumb. "It's not proper," she gasped out.

"Neither is dry humping in the broom closet," Sesshomaru snickered against her throat.

Rin slapped him gently on the shoulder and dropped her legs. Sesshomaru pouted at the break of contact but released her. His little Rin was still a virgin and he had no intention of pushing his future mate faster than she was willing to go. Rin sensed his disappointment and kissed him deeply before exiting the closet. Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"So have you all settled in that little house?" he asked.

"Yes, it's nice. It doesn't feel any different, except for the constant abuse thing. But Oba and B were always like my guardians so it just feels right."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and frowned when she sighed. He squeezed her hip and she brushed him off.

"It's nothing. I just feel sorta bad selling the house. But I couldn't stay there. Not after everything that happened."

"I think you made the right decision. That place was too big for three people."

Rin nodded her agreement and smiled. "Everything's turned out the way it should be. A small house with Oba and B, no more living in fear, and a future to look forward to with you."

Sesshomaru stopped and gathered Rin in his arms before brushing his lips over hers. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Rin. I promise as your mate I will protect you."

Rin closed her eyes and breathed him in. This was how it should have been all along.

Sesshomaru's parents appeared out of the hallway and called to them, Rin's new guardians in tow. Rin's face lit up and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, feeling happier and more complete than she ever had as she left the school with her new family.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay this is really it everyone. Hope you enjoyed the surprise chapter and hope that cleared some things up. I hadn't really thought about the servants and where they ended up so I'm glad you all said something. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

~ Miyukyshan


End file.
